Guilty Escape
by Zane-Ninjago12
Summary: A sequel to The Chasm of Nightmares Frost, a young boy of 18, has his life completely thrown out of his hands. One moment he's the best duel wielder in all of Ninjago, and the next he's on a journey to save his parents. Having suffered a horrendous injury, will he be able to win the battle he's destined fight?
1. Chapter 1

_**Book two of the Guilty Ice Series! Just incase you haven't read Book 1, its titled The Chasm of Nightmares**__**.**_

_**Part 1: Preparations**_

**Chapter 1: Duel Wielder's Story**

**Date: May 8****th**** 2042**

29 years had passed since Zane Julien jumped to his death in a chasm in his mind, 29 years since Guilt pledged to destroy Ninjago, and 29 years since Lloyd and I were resurrected by my brother's sacrifice.

I married Lloyd twenty years ago, and have a 17-year-old son named Frost. He knows of his uncle's actions to save Ninjago, and I think that's what inspires him to train hard and everyday. Because he wants to help destroy the being that caused his uncle so much pain, and made him die in vain.

Frost leaves everyday to go train in the forest nearby or in a dojo. He helps us in that way, destroying the monsters that now infest Ninjago and threaten the peace Zane tried to keep.

Ten years ago, monstrous boars and knee-sized dragons attacked the streets of Ninjago, claiming them as their own. Back then; it was hard finding someone who could fight with a weapon. Now, however, it is impossible not to find someone who is skilled in swordsmanship. But Frost takes skilled to a whole new level.

"Mom! Where are my swords? I'm late for practice!"

I turned to see Frost rummaging through a closet behind me. I smirked and stood.

Frost had pure white hair that spiked down his neck to his shoulders and styled to spike in his face slightly, but not obscure his vision. His eyes were light turquoise, which many people said was rare, but I thought it was just a mixture of Lloyd's and my eye colors. He only wore a simple white long sleeved shirt and white pants. He wore black boots.

"Training with your dad again?" I asked as I saw his swords in the corner. I grabbed their handles and gave the blades to him. He shook his head.

"Going to the Gifted and Talented Dojo. Love ya, mom!" he shouted as he scrambled to the door, a sword in each hand. I smiled and shook my head.

I frowned as I sat at the table. It always worried me when Frost left to go to his practices in the Gifted and Talented Dojo. Not only because of the monsters along the twenty minute walk, but also because it was said that nothing was safe there. I heard someone was slashed in the arm there and nobody made the move to heal it, except Frost, who grabbed the injured girls hand and ran all the way to the hospital. I think the girls name was Milla. After that, Frost started to take an interest in her.

Frost was now trying duel wielding, and did a lot of finesse as a result, along with a few after hour classes on brute force. That was something I, Lloyd and Kai were thinking was impossible to do. We've tried so many times but always ended up hurting ourselves, or clanking our swords against each other and losing balance. It was a true wonder how he could do it. Perhaps it was because he was born left handed, and strengthened his right hand his whole life. Not only was his capability to duel wield special, his blades were as well.

The blade in his right hand was pure crystal, with a golden dragon flying through the center of the sword, breathing a small trail of icy fire down the blade colored pale blue. It's tail curled, forming the end of the handle, a sapphire jewel in the tail's swirl.

He got it on his sixth birthday, which was May 9th two years before the monsters showed up. We always had his parties in the Ninjago Cemetery, since May 9th also happened to be the day Wu pulled Zane's chip from his breathing body. I would never forget that day, or Frost's face when the sword appeared.

Zane's grave glowed, and an orb rose from it. The orb of white light slowly flowed near his chest, and grew gradually to the shape of a long blade. Frost held out his hands and the light fell, and the sword fell into his hands with a slight clank. That was when a roar was heard, and a pale blue dragon suddenly dove from the sky to the sword, taking the shape of the dragon on the sword. It closed its eyes as it lay on the blade and it glowed, slowly growing into a solid form and turning golden, and forever becoming the handle for the sword. Frost calls the sword Frost Bite, naming it after the revenge Zane soon would have.

Frost swears that Zane's spirit conjured the sword, and called the dragon from the heavens, asking it to give its life to be the handle of the blade. To be honest, I believe him.

Frost's second blade that he uses in his left hand is just as special to him, but not because he loves it. He truly hates it with his whole being. Its blade is darker than the night sky, with edges more silver than the moon. A purplish mist trails down the blade to the very tip, and its handle is a deep purple, with two pure red rubies at the base of the blade, resembling evil eyes. An extra ruby was at the end of the bottom of the sword.

Frost claimed that he woke up on the day of his tenth birthday he felt a sharp pain near his chest. When he looked he saw his chest had a small, shallow slash on it, and the black sword was at the foot of his bed with his life liquid dripping from the blade. He called it Guilty Blade, and swore he would use both swords to vanquish Guilt once and for all. That was the day he vowed to learn duel wielding.

Frost has truly strived to stick to his dreams. He acts as though Zane was someone that was closer to him then any father or mother could be to their child, yet he never truly knew his uncle. That's the part that confused everyone but Lloyd and me. No one else, except maybe the Ninja, understood the way we all felt about the Ninja of Ice.

Dr. Julien, Frost's grandfather, had passed long ago. Three years after Zane had passed Julien suffered from a heart injury and died in the Ninjago Hospital. I'm sure his only regret was that he didn't get to know Zane or me better, and that he wasn't there for our childhoods.

I was depressed for a few months, until Lloyd cheered me up. Eventually, though, he proposed to me in the middle of Ninjago City, in the plaza, and we were wed on the 18th of January in the year 2022. We had Frost in 2024, and the beasts infested Ninjago in 2026. Nothing had happened between then and now (2042).

I heard the back door open and shot my head towards it, rushing my hand to my waist where Zane's elemental blade was located, gripping the handle firmly. I sighed as Lloyd walked in.

"Lloyd! You scared me to death! You know those beasts can come in that way!" He threw up his hands and breathed through his teeth.

"Yeah… sorry, Asuna. I forgot." He said as he sat at the table, slowly putting himself in a chair, wincing.

On the day the beasts invaded Ninjago Lloyd and I were in the center of it. We were watching our two-year-old Frost playing in a playground when we heard the beating of many wings and the stampede of hooves. The next thing we knew we were surrounded by black boars and mini-dragons with purple eyes. I quickly grabbed Frost and Lloyd tried to protect us with his small emergency dagger, since it wasn't necessary to carry actual weapons back then.

During the fight, Kai, Jay, and Cole rushed to the rescue with their elemental blades. The three Ninja and Lloyd fought the monsters while I retreated with Frost in my arms. After an hour of waiting at the house I got worried. I was going to check on him when he ran through he front door, slamming it shut. I heard rustling and saw nearly twenty monsters trying to enter the house. The door burst open as a total stranger ran in for cover. I rushed to close it when I noticed a boar charge towards the doorway, and little Frost was sitting in its way, still in the house, staring at the boar's menacing purple eyes with an awe filled face.

The boar reached the porch, and I screamed Frost's name. But as the boar reached the doorway it was thrown back as though it had hit a wall. They couldn't enter the house! We all smiled in victory until they started pouring from the back door.

We fought all twenty (except Frost of course). Frost and I were unscratched. But Lloyd's failed attempt to protect the stranger from his death caused him to get a bad slash on his waist. Ever since then, Lloyd had difficulty moving without feeling pain.

Despite that, he still trains with Frost everyday for nearly three hours straight. I watched the last time they parried. I was surprised to learn that they seemed to be evenly matched. Though Lloyd could easily take him without the pain from his injury. Frost still had a long ways to go.

"Where's Frost?"

"Practice." I said.

"Ah."

"Hey… Lloyd…?"

"Yeah, Asuna?"

"I was wondering… do you think that… Guilt could have been behind the monsters that are infesting Ninjago…?"

He seemed taken aback by my question. He stared into my bright, icy eyes, his emerald one's filled with wonder. He looked to his hands and twiddled his thumbs in thought.

"It would have to be…. I cannot think of any other source."

"What about the Serpentine?"

Lloyd and I jumped and shot our heads to the front door to find Frost removing his boots. I frowned.

"Weren't you going to practice?" I asked.

"They cancelled. Too many monsters on the streets." He simply said as he walked in and sat on the table, taking Frost Bite out and staring at his reflection in the crystal blade.

"Well… the Serpentine were sealed over thirty years ago underneath Ninjago City when the Stone Warriors where released." Lloyd replied to Frost's earlier suggestion.

"It is one thing to bury something, Father. But it is another to _keep_ it buried." Frost responded, giving his crystal blade a large swing. Lloyd shrugged and Frost continued. "Ok…. If not them then… what if the Overlord wasn't destroyed by you?"

"Are you saying I just banished him?" Lloyd glanced at the sword as he answered, staring hypnotically into the blade. Frost shrugged.

"It was just a thought. But if Guilt is behind this, I'm ready to take him out."

"No you aren't, Frost." I said sternly as I stood. He only glanced at me as he set the crystal blade on the table and firmly tightened his fingerless glove on his right hand.

"I'll go against you to prove my strength." Frost said as he stood. I growled.

"This isn't about _strength_, Frost!" I said taking a step towards him. "You're so much like Kai before he got it through his skull that brute force isn't how you win. Its not a matter of strength!"

He only glared at me, grabbing his sword from the table and sliding his index finger along the sharp edge, accidentally making a small paper-cut like scratch on his finger. Then sheathing it in its case strapped to his back, ignoring the blood slowly dripping from his finger.

"I know, mother. Strength isn't real, it's _potential_ that wins a battle, not acting rash and running forward in a suicidal fashion." He said calmly, and he walked passed me.

I blinked twice, truly taken back. He was wise for his age. But I guess that his childhood fighting monsters has helped him find his heart faster than the Ninja or I.

We didn't usually get along. I guess I was just so worried about him that I can't help but call him out for whatever he says. I can tell he's frustrated by it, but he hides it well.

"I'm not a kid, mom. I know how to fight and protect myself.' He said as he walked upstairs. I stared at the steps he went up.

"You're both right you know. He's not a kid anymore, yet he could be gentler on the battlefield, and a little wiser before he battles with his uncle's killer, or Guilt." I turned and saw Lloyd standing behind me, staring into my eyes. I gave a sigh and sat.

"He's so mature for his age."

Lloyd frowned. "But he's turning 18 tomorrow. He's older than you take him for."

I walked towards him. He wrapped an arm around me, and we both stared at the ceiling towards Frost's room.

"I'm just worried for him is all."

**There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it. If you have questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them next chapter either in the story or in the bold writing before the story starts. Ok? Thanks and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Questions:**_

_**Answers:**_

_**Part 1: Preparations**_

**Chapter 2: Sunny Dreams**

**Date: May 9****th**** 2042**

I slowly opened my eyes, thinking I was going to wake in my bed. But I didn't.

I was floating in complete darkness, nothing surrounding me, and nothing in the distance. The area was completely empty.

_No._

I thought, and I realized that my thoughts were transmitted around me like speakers that echoed.

_It's not empty…. It's dead. This is Zane's mind._

I blinked and I was suddenly at a monastery. The sun glowed in the distance and I realized it was sunset.

"Frost. Frost, my nephew. I wished I would see you, but not like this."

I gasped and whirled around to see a tall man, no more than 18 standing behind me. His blonde hair was pulled up right, and he wore a white t-shirt and jeans with silver boots. I saw his eyes and knew it was Zane. I gave a shaky breath.

"U-Uncle…? I-Is that y-you…?"

Zane smiled and gave a nod. Without thinking I ran forward and wrapped my arms around his torso. He stared at me with surprise before hugging back.

"I-I never thought I w-would…." I started but couldn't finish.

He grabbed my shoulders firmly, and stared into my eyes with serious ones.

"Frost. The sword I gave you is more than just a sword. It is _very_ special. That blade alone, along with the blade Guilt foolishly gave you, are the only things that can end my life truly. I'm not dead… but a plain essence in the very depths of my mind. I'm surprised I have not gone mad yet, for I am the _only_ thing in my mind at all, besides Guilt's darkness. The only reason I have hung onto my sanity is for you, Frost. Please. You… cannot… fail." He paused to make it sound sterner. "You _have _to stop Guilt."

"I have a question for you…." I saw Zane crook his head. "You said that you were the only thing in your mind, yet, here we are, in the sunset at a monastery."

"Ah. We are not in _my _mind." He said, and a caw came through the air. A falcon, the same one mom and dad told me about flew around Zane's head and landed on his outstretched arm. "We are in _yours_. You should not be so quick to assume you location. Else you could fall for an illusion."

"But I've never seen this place."

"No, but our mind are linked, and you have access to my memories."

"But if our minds are linked cant Guilt get into mine?" I asked, somewhat tense. Zane shook his head.

"No. Or at least he shouldn't be able to."

"Oh… one more thing, you said that Guilt was foolish enough to give me Guilty Blade…" Zane nodded once more. "What if he _intended _to give it to me…?"

Zane blinked twice, his mouth open slightly. "You are smart to question that, Frost Garmadon." He said as he glanced to his falcon. He lightly slapped my shoulder with his free hand. "You are smart for your age."

I groaned. "As everyone says…" I whispered under my breath.

Zane must've heard, because he gave a short laugh, but broke it quickly. He glanced behind him quickly and seriously then glared into my eyes.

"I am sorry I have to break our reunion so rudely, but daylight is coming, and May 9th is the day Guilt is at his strongest. I apologize all we got to talk about was Guilt and his plots. Maybe we will catch up some other time."

I small nod and looked to my feet. When I looked up, my uncle had vanished from my mind, and I felt alone. I gave a shaky sigh as everything that just happened sank in. I closed my eyes and stood still.

I opened them again. I was in my room, wide-awake. I bit my lip and turned my head to the corner of my bed.

I stared at the two swords with pure wonder and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1: **_**Preparations**_

**Chapter 3: Priorities**

**Date: May 9****th**** 2042**

I gasped and dropped my pencil as I glanced at the clock.

"Oh no!" I shouted and jumped up, flipping the chair I was sitting on in the process. I ran across my room, which was decorated with newspapers containing the monster attacks and Zane's life, along with a large portion of sword sharpening tools and polishing equipment. I also had the head of an Ice-Knee-Dragon (A dragon only knee-sized that's a lot like Shard) above my bed.

I grabbed the straps for Guilty Blade and Frost Bite, throwing it over my head and firmly on my shoulder while I ripped open my door and ran down the stairs. I swiftly put my hand on the handle of Guilty Blade when mom startled me by stepping around the corner in front of me.

"Nice instinct but don't even think about hitting me with that blade." My mom said as she noticed I had the sword partially out. I gave out a loud exhale and let go of the sword, letting it fall back into place. "Where are you going?" Mom asked me as I continued to run to the door.

"Practice!" I shouted back to her.

"But it's your 18th birthday!"

I had the door open, and was stepping out when I called out, "Sorry, but practicing is priority!"

_**Asuna**_

I gave out a sigh and shook my head. I never realized how uptight he was about practicing. He stepped out of his own _birthday_ to practice. Not to mention it was the 30th anniversary of Zane's sacrifice.

I swear, that boy better set his priorities before he hurts his head.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I gasped as I heard a gigantic roar. I grabbed Zane's old Ice Sword that I used against Guilt in his mind. I ran out and looked up to the sky, gasping again. The source of the roaring was heading towards the Ninjago Plaza.

_Oh no…. Frost._

_**Frost**_

I ran through the streets, surprised by the lack of monsters trying to kill me. Especially on May 9th.

As I ran I couldn't help but smirk.

I almost killed mom with a sword named Guilty Blade. It _definitely _would've earned its name then. I joked in my head.

I frowned after I past Ninjago City's central plaza. There was usually a strong human-sized dragon at the plaza. I've defeated it twice but another always seemed to take its place immediately. There was nobody around to kill the original. I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

But I ignored it. I have to get to practice. I continued to run.

I soon reached the Dojo for the gifted and talented. Monsters couldn't enter homes' front doors. They couldn't enter shops or dojo's as all. Once I reach there I'm home free.

I heard a large roar above me and I dove to the ground, hitting the pavement. Not even a second later something flew where my torso was. I looked using only my eyes and stared in awe. A spike big enough to pierce my whole body was lodged in front of me.

"Frost!" I heard my Sensei shout. I looked over to the Dojo and saw everyone standing in the safe zone of the door, staring with wide eyes at me. "Frost get in here! _Run!"_

I stood and started running as fast as my legs would carry me. I was rather skinny for my age, but I was all muscle, so I still weighed a bit, I was also rather tall for my age.

I heard another roar and turned back a split second. A spike lodged itself into the ground right behind me. The force flew me off my feet and through the air. I landed with a sickening thud on the street on my back, knocking the air out of me.

I grimaced and shakily sat up, catching my breath once more. I was really close to the Dojo, and had enough time to make it. I smiled and stood. I started to run when I realized I was a little lighter then before. I lifted my hands to my swords, and gave a sharp gasp. I skid to a stop.

_Frost bite!? Where is it!?_

"_FROST!"_ My sensei screeched as I frantically looked around. "Forget the sword!"

I shook my head and started to run around. I _have _to find it!

I smiled as I saw the glint of light off the crystal blade half a football field away.

_YES!_

I ran forward and heard another roar and a spike struck inches from me. I gave a grunt and struggled to keep my balance, but I remained running. I smiled as I neared the blade, just a few more yards.

A spike hit the ground a few inches away from me, but a large rock flew from the ground beneath it as quick and harder than a bullet. It struck me right in between my shoulder blades.

I cried out and flew forward, landing on the ground three times as I bounced off the sturdy tar. When I finally stopped moving, my chest was on Frost Bite's flat blade. I grit my teeth as tight as I could, and was personally surprised that my they didn't crack. I couldn't move, and I was sure that if I did, the pain would be unbearable. The only assurance I had was the golden handle tightly held in my hand.

I lightly turned my head and saw a gigantic dragon in the sky. It was pure black and vicious looking, with pure red eyes, which narrowed towards me.

_This is it…. I'm done for. I am so sorry… Uncle Zane….._

I closed my eyes firmly as the Dark Dragon roared once more, and gave a flick of its tail. One of its pure black spikes flew towards me.

_This is it…. I'm done for. I am so sorry… Uncle Zane…_

"No it is not, Frost."

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was back in the pure darkness of my mind. I blinked twice and looked around.

"Uncle…?"

A sudden flash of light revealed Zane's form as it flew towards me in the darkness. Even in my mind I couldn't move.

"A-Am I… paralyzed?" I shakily asked. Zane frowned and looked down towards his feet. "I am!?"

"I do not know. But by the way you were clenching Frost Bite I could say no."

I blinked twice. "Uncle Zane…. What do I do?"

"I cannot answer that. But I will say that you must pull through. For me."

I blinked once more and I was back in the real world. The spike got closer by the second.

_I'm sorry…. I cannot…. Uncle Zane…. Dad…. Mom…. Wait… Mom!_

I blinked twice. Mom told me Guilt was pure black with red eyes.

_**That's Guilt!**_

I stared wide-eyed with fear.

_I-I have got to calm down. Ugh! Think, Frost, think! Uncle Zane said that Guilty Blade and Frost Bite were the only things that could stop him…. What if I…._

I shakily gripped Guilty Blades handle in my left hand and pulled it out. I could move now, but it was so painful….

The spike came closer and just before it struck me, I turned. I cried out as the spike struck the two blades X-ed over my chest. The spike seemed to shimmer before strongly turning around and striking Guilt's chest. Guilt snarled and, still in his dragon form, flew away. All the spikes shimmered and disappeared.

"Frost!" I heard Sensei Dareth shout. I heard their footsteps as everyone in the dojo ran over to me.

My eyes were half closed and I was lying in a puddle of blood from my back's injury. I took deep breaths that were shallow. My grip on my swords loosened, and then failed completely. I heard them clatter to the ground. Sensei Dareth knelt by me, holding my head in the crook of his arm.

"Frost! Stay with me!" He shouted.

He picked me up and started running towards the hospital. I stared at his fear-filled eyes.

"I couldn't…."

I fell unconscious, listening to the rhythm of footsteps running through puddles of water.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 1: Preparations**_

**Chapter 4: Uncle Zane**

**Date: November 18****th**** 2042**

I sat down carefully in the kitchen and noticed mom walk in. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Father seemed to smirk but didn't look up from his newspaper. I was on the front.

**18-Year-Old Released from Hospital **was the title of the heading.

Mom got a small snack from the cupboard and turned to walk out. I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, and she kissed my forehead. I watched her walked out and looked at my father's confused face with a smile and a quick laugh.

That accident would change how mom and me got along forever. Most 18-year-olds would be embarrassed having their moms kiss them on the forehead. But I gladly welcomed it.

The doctors considered me lucky, and said I had missed certain paralysis by a mere whisker.

"What was that about?" Dad asked as he looked up from his paper.

"Nothing." I said smiling. I cracked my knuckles as I formed fists. "Dad…?"

"Yes, Frost?"

"Do you wanna train with me…?"

Dad jumped back, purely surprised. "T-train!? In your condition!?" He blinked a few times before relaxing and closing his newspaper, setting it on the table. "You truly are Zane's nephew, you know that?" Dad said as he stood slowly. I frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Father stopped and stared into my eyes. "I'll let you figure that one out for yourself, Kiddo." He said as he walked outside. I frowned and followed him.

I smiled as I took the first swing of my sword since May. I couldn't help it. That's all I ever do is train. Most kids go out and party, hang with friends, play games. But I swing a sword every hour and everyday. There was nothing more important to me than training.

Dad and I sparred until we had trouble standing. He lay, back to back, in the soft grass, our swords struck into the ground next to our hands. I breathed heavily and tried to be in-sync with dad's regulated breathing.

"Dad…?"

"Yes, son?"

"Am I… really like Uncle Zane…?"

I felt Lloyd tense somewhat and he inhaled, letting out a sigh.

"Zane was smart and cared for every little being in the world. I'm sure if you were to ask he would have even cared for Guilt's safety!"

I turned, and stared into Dad's face. His face was filled with a sorrowful color, but his eyes looked lively as he remembered his Ninja Brother.

"Zane was gentle with everyone, and gave second and even third chances. He was an excellent cook. He was good at singing too."

"Singing?"

"Yeah. I guess it was a secret hobby, since he only did it when he was readying himself in the morning in the bathroom."

"He also sang to me when I went to bed." Mom's voice said from the doorway. We both turned to look at her. She walked down the steps and sat next to us. "His voice was full of his caring spirit and he never meant to harm anyone in his whole life. He just wasn't that kind of guy."

I gave a shaky breath and realized that a tear had fallen from my eye and onto my cheek. I wiped it away and looked back to mom, who was crying silently. Dad had tears in his eyes. I crawled closely to mom and held her in a hug. Dad joined in.

"Even in death Zane brings happiness with his name, and makes everyone happy." Mom said as she held us both tightly.

"Mom… was Uncle Zane…" I gave a shaky breath. "Was he a good swordsman…?"

"Very… he probably could have destroyed Guilt on his own if things were different."

"That's… not what I meant…" She crooked her head. "I mean… was he wise…?"

She seemed to pause. "I could tell that he had something holding him back. But yes. He was wise beyond belief. And so are you."

"Do you think Uncle Zane… really wants revenge…?"

"What do you mean…?" Lloyd asked.

"He doesn't want us to avenge him… I think he wants us to defeat Guilt… just so Ninjago would be safe… That's why he gave me Frost Bite."

"What are you saying?" Mom questioned and stared into my eyes.

"I think he knew of this ahead of time… I think that he knew I would be born… the same way the First Spinjitzu Master knew of Lloyd…"

I noticed moms and dad's faces get pale.

"Frost… can you leave us to talk." Lloyd asked. I frowned but stood, ripping my swords from the ground and walking inside and to my room. I threw my swords on my bed and partially opened the window.

"-that wise?" Mom was saying.

Dad shook his head. "Couldn't be… but how does he think all of this?"

"There must be some connection… You aren't concerned…?"

"No. Frost is strong. He can pull through what Zane has in store for him."

I let out a large breath as they stood and came inside. I moved my swords and lay on my bed.

_Uncle Zane… heh… Guess you were smart enough to put together all the hints over the years. __I could never do that. But what's the lock, and what's the key to this puzzle? I need to find out._

_I never knew you sang either. Mom never mentioned that… wish I could've heard one of your songs… That would make me happy._

"_Maybe another time, nephew." Zane's voice echoed through my mind. "Maybe another time."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 1: Preparations**_

_**Chapter 5: Separated**_

_**Date: December 25**__**th**__** 2042**_

I gave a large yawn and slowly sat up. I smiled as I looked outside and saw the snow on the ground. I got up, got dressed, and walked out of my room and downstairs, the lights from our tree shining bright in my eyes. I loved Christmas, but not because the presents that my parents gave me. I loved it because I was ale to give _them _something that made them smile.

"Finally awake, Frosty?" My dad said from his favorite chair near the glowing pine.

"Yeah." I said and walked to the tree, sitting cross-legged in front of it.

I heard mom walk in and sit on the couch behind me. I smiled to her and turned around so I could see both of them.

"I would have gotten you guys something better… but I didn't have enough time…" I whispered as I reached into my pocket. "But I did manage to get this."

I handed dad and mom both a box the size of my palm. It was wrapped in red paper with a green bow.

They both opened it theirs and smiled. I had given dad a picture of us locking swords, and mom a picture of me on her head when I was very young.

"I know it's cheesy to give pictures but I felt you would love them all the same." I said as I hugged them.

They smiled to each other before stepping into the kitchen, and coming back out with a small box, not unlike the one's I gave them.

I stared at it and slowly opened it.

Inside was a small golden-chained necklace. I stared in awe at the pendant.

Frost Bite and Guilty Blade X-ed each other, their blades attacked to the golden chain. I smiled at it and immediately put it on.

"It must've taken a long time to make…" I whispered as I hugged them. "Thank you."

They smiled and stood, motioning me outside.

That was the first time I ever parried against mom. She focused entirely on finesse and defense, only striking at openings that were clear.

Dad took a break, and sat on the porch, where our home's safe zone was located. Mom and I were out in the open, and free to attack, but we didn't care.

I gave off a shout as I spun a full 360 degrees, switching my swords at the last minute, allowing Guilty Blade to block Uncle Zane's old sword and Frost Bite to lightly tap her waist. Now to score was 1-26. Mom was the winner.

"Mom." I said as I gasped for air, dragging my swords into the ground and leaning on them. She looked up at me, she was sitting in the snow, not caring of the cold as it slowly seeped into her outfit. She had put on her short skirt and her long sleeved shirt, the same clothes, she said, that she fought against Guilt in.

She gave a nod towards me.

"What would you do… if we were separated…?"

She snapped her head to dad, then they both looked at me.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I was just wondering…"

She stood, and both mom and dad walked up to me.

"Well… what would you do?" She asked.

"Try to find you of course!"

"There's your answer." Dad said. I nodded, and hugged them.

"I love you guys…" I whispered with closed eyes. I felt them hug me tighter.

A sudden roar blared around us. I snapped my head up and saw the same black dragon from May.

_No! Not Guilt!_

I took a few steps back, my hands on my swords' handles. Mom and Dad immediately ran to the door of the house, and I ran after them, pulling my swords from their cases. I heard a loud roar and a spike landed in front of the porch, blocking my way in. I skid to a stop as a wave of snow swept over me, and a large thud forced me to loose my balance. I flipped from my stomach and onto my back to see Guilt had landed; the snow under his feet melted and the grass caught fire.

He stood on all fours; his spiked wings were pulled back as he slowly took a step forward. His pure white teeth formed a grin. He arched back his neck, like a snake would when it was about to strike, and gave a short hiss. He kept open his mouth and swiftly threw forward his head. I gasped and quickly got to my knees, jumping out of the way as his nose crunched into the ground. He stared at me unfazed.

"_Frost!_" My mom shouted.

I shook my head, never taking my eyes off Guilt's.

_I cannot do this… I can't… I am too weak…_

He lunged again and I jumped back once more, as he did I landed on a hard cement sidewalk we made to our doorstep. I gasped as I did and a plan formed in my head. Guilt snarled and lunged once more, striking the rock as though it were just soil, not caring for the sturdy tar used to make it. Though he did shake his head to get a small chip out of his nose, and I took that time to run forward and stab both blades into his bottom jaw.

He roared and threw his head up. I shouted as my both of my blades torn from his skin, leaving me completely in a free fall. Guilt smiled and opened his large mouth, ready to eat me. I closed my eyes and waited for his jaws to clamp down on me, swallowing me in darkness.

But he didn't, instead I landed on his head as he looked down with a sharp screech. I gasped and saw my mom and dad were locking their swords into his massive legs. Guilt snarled, and then smirked. He jumped up, and flapped his wings, gusting a wall of snow over my parents and covering our house.

I dug my blades into his dark skin and slid down, raking them the whole way down to his tail. I fell the remaining twenty feet and rolled to avoid the complete force. I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell to the ground. I knew this would happen… my past injury was getting in the way of my fighting. I looked up with one open eye and saw Guilt snatch my parents with one of his large claws.

"_Mom! Dad!"_ I shouted and shakily stood. Guilt laughed and fanned his wings; the gust caused me to fly back to the pile of snow covering our house.

I propped myself on my elbows and weakly looked up to my parents' horrified faces. Guilt smiled and circled in the air.

_I think I shall take them back to my castle! If you survive your way there, I just might set them free!_ Guilt tormented. He laughed and backed off a bit. He arched his neck once more, and a loud hiss emitted from his chest. I saw a purple glow come from the back of his neck, and my eyes widened. His mouth opened wide as a jet of purple flame flew from his mouth, torching me and everything around me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 1: Preparations**_

_**Chapter 6: Try and Try Again**_

_**Date: January 25**__**th **_2043

_Mom… Dad… I am so… so sorry… please… be ok…_

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked twice as my eyes focused to the light in the strange room I was in.

I appeared to be in a living room, with a couch and two recliners. A fireplace mantel had pictures of people on there that I didn't recognize. The television was on, playing a TV show that I didn't remember. I slowly propped myself on my elbows, wincing.

"Whoa, slow down!" I heard a girl say, and she gently pushed me back down.

The girl had long blonde hair with white tips that went to her waist. She was rather pale, and had emerald eyes. She was rather skinny and tall. She wore a red and gold short skirt like moms, and had on a long sleeved white and red shirt with a golden chest plate. Her boots went to her knees, and were white and red.

She seemed oddly familiar.

"Where am I…? Who are you…?" I asked as I stared into her emerald eyes.

"Oh, this is my house. I'm the girl you helped when I was injured in the dojo. Milla."

"Oh… I guess I never did catch your name that day."

"Yeah, you dropped me off and ran right back to train." She said with a frown.

"Milla… what happened to me…? How'd you find me…?"

She seemed to bite her lip.

"Well… It was _so_ unlike you to miss practice the way you did, especially for a week. So I went to your house to see if something was wrong. When I got there…" She looked to her feet. "When I got there everything was burned and scorched… I dug through all the rubble and I eventually found you…"

She shuddered. I moved the blanket that was covering me. I wore my pants, which were no more than shorts now, and I was shirtless. I had what seemed like one hundred burn marks all over me. My torso was covered and bruises. I had gauze wrapped around my chest, either because I had broken ribs, or my back wound. Probably both. I blinked twice. What felt like yesterday I was sparring happily with my family… but now I was covered in burn marks and bruises.

I cracked my knuckles as I formed fists. I squeezed shut my eyes and gave a few shaky breaths.

"He… _will _pay for this…" I growled. I opened my eyes, and I swear I saw them flash red in the mirror.

Despite the pain, I sat up and stared at my hands. I was still shaking.

"How long… have I been out…?" I whispered to Milla.

"A full month…" She answered sadly. "Frost… where are your parents…?"

I took in a sharp breath._ Mother… Father…_

"They… are on a trip… I was alone when the accident happened…" I said without showing my face.

"Well… at least they are safe."

"Yeah… safe…" I whispered as I stood shakily. I stared at Milla. "Where are my swords?"

She gasped and stood. "You cannot possibly mean to rush to Guilt's Castle!?" I nodded and stumbled over towards the only door exiting the room. "Are you _insane_!?"

I looked to my feet then turned to look at her. "Yeah… I guess that I am." I replied. She ran over and blocked my way into what looked like a hallway.

"You're not going anywhere. Stop being so rash!" She shouted, staring into my eyes. I groaned with impatience.

"If I beat you in a duel will you let me leave?"

Milla bit her lip. "Well… fine. You get _one_ match everyday. The first time you beat me, I'll let you leave."

"Then let's fight now." I said as I continued pass her, smiling as I saw my swords were unharmed and in their cases.

"You could at least dress nicer than that before anything. Here, I got something for you after I found you. Now go get dressed."

I glanced at a nearby mirror and noticed my white hair was singed and ash grey. I shook my head. The guy in that mirror… it couldn't have been me… I was so… different. I turned my head and stared at my new clothes and frowned lightly, then I tried them on.

I crooked my head with a slight smirk as I twirled in the mirror, gazing at the pale blue dragon design on the back of my white and golden outlined trench coat. I wore a pale blue shirt and white jeans with silver boots. My gloves were white with golden ringed fingers. I nodded in approval, and then sighed as I noticed my ash colored hair. I smiled as I noticed a bottle of white hair dye on the counter where my new clothes were.

After I was ready I walked out of the upstairs bathroom and down the staircase.

"Whoa. You look… amazing…" Milla said with a blush. I smiled and strapped my swords on my back with the X-shaped sash colored gold. The buckle was a pale dragon just like the one on my back.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and walked to the door, gripping the handle.

"Where are you going?" She asked, gripping my wrist.

"Outside to spar."

"No. I have a battlefield built in here. Safety reasons, so the monsters cannot attack me while I train." She said and pulled me towards the end of the hallway.

The battlefield was humongous, and had four sections in it. One was icy tundra, another was an open water theme, another was a scorching volcanic land, and the last was a grassy field. We took our positions in the icy region of the battlefield and stared each other down.

Milla's sword was strange. It had a rather skinny, yet long blade. The blade appeared to be made of ruby, and the handle pure gold.

She made the first move, swiftly running forward, her sword ready. I growled and moved my foot lightly, the ice caused it to slide, and I smiled.

Perfect.

I turned right as her blade came inches from my chest. She widened her eyes as I slid out of the way. I drew Guilty Blade and Frost Bite and stared at her as she twirled and faced me. She rushed at me again, using the ice to skate swiftly. I gasped as I felt the burning sensation in between my shoulders. I fell to one knee and sighed as her blade lightly touched the side of my neck.

"Dead." She simply said.

I stared at her eyes, and narrowed mine. I grabbed her blade with my hand and brought it to my neck, making a small cut. She dropped her blade in astonishment.

"What did you do that for?" She asked picking up her blade.

"You caught me. It is only right that I should bleed for my mistakes." I said as I turned and walked out of the room and into the living room.

_**Date: March 14**__**th**__** 2043**_

I battled her everyday for nearly two months. But today will be different. I know it will be.

She rushed forward, spinning at the last moment and elegantly tried to slash my waist. I parried with Frost Bite and lunged and her with Guilty Blade, lightly catching her arm. She growled and backed up, holding her sword with both hands. She rushed again, diving under Guilty Blade as I swung. But I knew she would do that, and I struck Frost Bite into the ground, and she slammed into the flat part of the blade. I brought Guilty Blade to her neck and smirked.

"Dead." I whispered, sheathing my swords.

"But how did you...?"

"Simple. I never really tried. From day one I studied your attacks. I know your every move. I can tell you're thinking about putting your blade against my stomach right now." She gasped and slid her sword into its case at her waist. I smirked and walked towards the door.

"Wait… Frost…?"

I froze and turned to look into her emerald eyes.

"You… why didn't you ever give up…? You trained everyday before the accident… and I knew, you came in here and practiced when night arrived… why did you push yourself…? What drove you…?"

I smiled and walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You see… Guilt was created from my Uncle's wish to turn back time to save my mom. In the end, my uncle gave his life to save my mom and dad. He died trying to vanquish Guilt and keep the peace going in Ninjago. But Guilt didn't die… I dream of stopping Guilt once and for all. That's why I train."

"Who… was your Uncle…?"

"Zane. Zane Julien."

"One of the Ninja!?" I nodded. She blushed, looking to her feet. "Ok… you beat me… I guess you can go now…"

I smiled and walked out of the room.

_**A few hours later**_

"Oh.. I thought you left."

I turned and saw Milla standing in the doorway of the living room. I nodded and stood.

"I was going to, but I… well, when I saw your face I wondered if you wanted to come."

She perked. "May I?" I nodded.

"Of course. You want to discover what can drive a person to practice as much as I do, don't you?" She nodded and blushed. I smiled. "Well, I am leaving now, so if your coming then hurry and gather what you need."

"I have no need." She said as she walked to the door, opening it for me. I smiled and looked outside. It was a bright sunny day.

_Perfect to begin an adventure._ I thought with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part 2: A Journey Through Ninjago**_

_**Chapter 7: Journeying**_

_**Date: January 26**__**th**__** 2043**_

"_Frost. Frost. Wake up, Frost."_

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my back, my arms crossed behind my head. I swallowed and propped myself on my elbows. I blinked twice before looking up to Milla's face with droopy eyes. I gasped and jumped up, grasping both sword handles and pulling my swords partially out. Milla yelped and jumped back, gripping her sword. My grip tightened on my swords before I shakily let go of them, allowing them to fall back into their cases.

"S-sorry… I-I… I am just shaky since the accident…" I stuttered as I spoke, I slowly returned my hands to my sides. I shook my head. "Where are we…?"

Milla gave a sigh of relief before letting go of her sword.

"I do not entirely know… we traveled all night and must have fallen asleep on the grass…"

"We both did?" I exclaimed. She nodded, I growled. "How long have you been up?" I asked with a frown. I noticed her yawn and stretch.

"I woke up, maybe an hour ago…" She said looking to her feet. She suddenly blushed. "I meant to wake you when I did but I figured I would surprise you…" She turned and pointed to the base of a tree. Underneath was a large pile of apples and berries. I blinked twice, and a smile crept on my face.

"Thank you." I said and walked over to it, pulling an apple from the pile. I frowned and sniffed it uneasily. She crooked her head, taking one and biting one. I bit into the red fruit in my hands, smiling, as I tasted the sweetness. "It's so sweet…" I whispered and took another bite. I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "I have never really… eaten an apple before."

Milla stared at me with awe. "Are you serious?" She exclaimed. "What _do_ you eat?"

I looked around and smiled as I saw a tree a few yards away had some Knee-Dragon eggs. I ran to the tree and slowly began to climb it. When I reached the top I quietly removed my sword, staring into the purple eyes of a full-sized Knee-Dragon.

It had black feathers all over its body. It snarled and leapt at me, its claws out. I gasped and ducked. I yelped as it bit my ankle.

"That hurt!" I shouted to it and swung Frost Bite at it. The dragon snarled and gripped the blade with its mouth.

_Why is it so strong?_

I swung Guilty Blade, and made a face of disgust as it fell to the ground, bleeding what looked like purple blood.

I made my way to the nest, careful not to irritate my ankle as I grabbed three eggs and climbed down. I grabbed the Knee-Dragon and threw it where I was sleeping. I then grabbed a rock and placed it in the sun. I looked to Milla and reached into my pocket.

"I hope you don't mind. I packed it so I could cook." I said as I pulled out a magnifying glass. I slowly heated the rock and cracked the three dark blue eggs. I smiled as the smell spread into my nose.

I made scrambled eggs for us, and dumped it evenly on two flat rocks. I laughed as Milla took her first bite. She smiled and started devouring her food.

"How did you learn to cook that way?" She asked as she ate her last bite, and then grabbed an apple.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I just did what my instinct told me."

"Are you saying that's the first time you cooked?" She exclaimed in surprise. I nodded. "Whoa. I never would have guessed."

We finished eating what ever we could then laid back in the grass to rest. I volunteered to keep a watch out for monsters while she slept.

_Frost._

I blinked twice and sat up, wiping grass from my coat. I looked around.

_Uncle Zane?_

"Yes."

I gasped and noticed a white light in front of me. I shielded my eyes and as I stared at my uncle, balancing myself up with my left arm.

"You're alive!?"

"No… but I am able to see you while you are awake now… I have gathered enough strength…"

"Oh… well… what do you want?" I whispered as Milla stirred, I stared at her then returned my attention to my uncle.

"I know what happened… I am sorry…" He said, looking to his feet.

"I should be the one apologizing…"

He frowned. "Why?"

"I could have done something to stop Guilt… I could have braved through and freed them… but I was too weak and I let him get away with your sister…"

Zane growled and grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"Don't think like that! At this rate you're going to create your _own _Guilt."

I stared into his eyes. They seemed strangely horrified. I blinked twice and fear began to creep on me. I nodded faintly.

"All you can do is go and rescue your parents." Zane said as he stood. He smiled to me before stepping back and glancing in Milla's direction, his eyes slowly grew sorrowful, and then he disappeared.

Milla stirred then awoke. I smiled to her, and she stared at me with droopy eyes. I laughed as she stood and I brushed away a leaf that was stuck to her face. She blushed and smiled.

"Well, are you ready to leave?" I asked. She blinked, surprised.

"Already?" I nodded. She looked to her feet then up to me with adventurous eyes. "Yeah. I'm ready." She answered, causing me to smile.

I glanced to my left as we started to walk and noticed Uncle Zane walk into the tree's, leaving the clearing. I smiled.

"Let's go that way." I said and started to walk. Milla nodded and followed closely behind.

_**Date: January 29**__**th**__** 2043**_

I thrust my sword forward, faintly smiling as the beast finally fell over, slipping from Frost Bite's blade and onto the barren ground, throwing up dirt. I glanced over to Milla, who was hunched over, breathing heavily. Her monster was on the ground as well. She walked up to me and stared at my monster.

It was a large snake-like beast. It's eyes were bright purple and its scales a dark violet. Its fangs were a royal blue, and no doubt were they filled with poison. I snarled and tapped the body with the tip of my blade, a snarl exiting through my throat.

Milla and I entered the barren Badlands in less than half a weeks travel, however, once we reached the mid-section of the Badlands, these snakes attacked us when we took a break.

The beast suddenly twitched and hissed, squirming on the ground. Milla and I stepped back, our weapons ready. The snake slithered up right and lunged for me. Right before it bit me, it stopped, and fell onto the ground again. I breathed heavily and started with wonder and horror as the snake slowly… melted?

It bubbled and slowly turned into tar-like substance. I looked to Milla with disgust and turned to see the other one did the exact same thing.

I struck both blades into the ground and leaned on them. I let my sweat drip from my forehead and onto the ground, watching the ground dry it up hungrily. I gazed up to the sun and shook my head, returning my eyes to the dry ground. Milla didn't seem as exhausted, but she obviously begged for shelter from the heat. It must have been one hundred degrees out.

"Milla… what is after the badlands…?" I asked as my memory escaped me. She sighed and put a hand on her chin.

"I think it is the canyon… then the Birch Wood Forest…" She replied. I gazed up at her face. I nodded and pulled out my blades, sheathing them once more.

"Let's continue."

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed. I nodded, causing her to groan as she sheathed her sword. I lightly smiled and continued walking.

Hours seemed to pass, and we finally reached Scatter Canyon. I smiled as I stepped into the shade. It wasn't as cold as I wanted it to be, but it was definitely better than being in the blinding sun. I let out a long sigh as the shadow washed over me. I _really_ wanted to stop and rest, but I couldn't allow myself to. I needed to hurry and save my parents.

"Hey… Frost…" I paused and looked back to Milla, who was looking to her feet. "Your… your parents aren't on a trip… are they…?" She looked into my eyes, and my face softened.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it, frowning. I pulled out my swords and whirled around, seeing a herd of hand-sized dragons swarming around something a few yards away. They were exactly like Knee-Dragons. I growled and ran toward them.

"Hey! Frost stop!" Milla shrieked and stumbled after me, struggling to pull her sword from its case.

I struck three before Milla even caught up. She finally pulled out her blade and joined me. There were about thirty of them.

I slashed one last black one and turned. I gasped as I saw Milla raise her sword, ready to bring the end to one last Hand-Dragon.

But this one was different.

This one was bright blue, with a white stomach and chin. It's eyes were bright red, yet purely nice. It lay with its four legs sprawled, it's two front ones were rather small, while the two in the back were rather large, much like a t-rex. It's wings were long feathers that reached nearly twice as long as its body, and it had two tail feathers the length of my arm.

Milla started to bring down her sword. I gasped and ran faster than lightning. I stood in front of the small blue dragon, and took the brutal sword blow for the small, helpless creature as her blade ground against my X-ed blades. She blinked at me with surprise.

"Frost! What the-" She started but was interrupted by my shout of surprise as the dragon, with one single flap of its feathery wings, landed on my head with a happy scream. I glanced up with a smile, lightly petting the top of its head. I grab it behind its front legs and held it in front of me, gazing at its beauty.

"_Hi! Thank you for saving me from that Meany."_

I gasped as a baby-like voice entered my mine. It was just like a small, 4-year-old girl. I blinked twice as the voice laughed.

"_Your face is priceless!" _The voice shouted. The Hand-Dragon flew from my hands and around my head.

"Is that…?" Milla started. I stared at the Dragon as it flew around my head.

"Telepathy." I finished.

"_Oooh! You're so smart! I like you!"_ The dragon landed on my shoulder and gazed into my eyes. _"I am Carly. Nice to meet you. Who are you, and who's the Meany following you?"_

I blinked while blushing.

"U-uh… I-I am Frost-"

"I am _not_ following him! FYI, I'm Milla!"

The dragon made a face of pure fear and hid behind my head.

"_Sh-she's scary!"_

I couldn't help but laugh. Milla stared at me with an angry face; then she smacked her sword handle against my stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" I shouted angrily. Carly growled and gave a snap of her jaws.

"I'm not scary!" Milla shouted as she sheathed her sword and walked on. I frowned and looked to Carly.

"Sorry, I have to go…" I said as I started after her.

"_Wait!"_

I turned and saw Carly had left. I gave a disappointed sigh and looked to my feet. I turned back around and gave a startled cry. "C-Carly!"

"_Can… um… Let me go with you!"_

I blinked and took a step back. "U-uh…" I stepped lightly to the left and gazed past Carly's wing to Milla's face. She scowled at me and shook her head. I looked back to Carly's adorable face. I gave a sigh and looked to my feet.

_Uncle Zane…?_

_Yes, Frost?_

_What should I do?_

_Well, what do you think?_

_I donno. I planned on going alone in the first place…but I have a strange feeling about Carly… _

_Hmm…. Perhaps you should take her… but be sure to tell her that if she gets in your way she shall be forced to leave._

I stared at Carly. "Fine. But you will leave if you get in the way of my mission."

"_I will not, promise!"_

She gave a cheerful screech and landed cheerfully on my white spiky hair. I smirked and walked on.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 2: A Journey with Milla**_

_**Chapter 9: The Cliff of Beginnings**_

_**Date: February 25**__**th**__** 2043**_

"_Brrrr… it's so cold!" _Carly 'shouted'. I frowned.

"Is it?" I paused and looked around, and looked to my gloves, tightening them. "It doesn't feel cold here…"

"Are you serious?" Milla exclaimed. "I'm _freezing_!"

I shrugged. "Guess it helps that I'm the nephew of the Ninja of Ice." I sighed as they both shivered. "Alright… fine. We can stay somewhere today… wasn't there a house up here Milla?"

"Uh… well… there's _said_ to be a hidden house here somewhere."

"Hidden?" She nodded. I frowned. "It must be Uncle Zane's old house. Mom told me they lived up here." I looked around and gasped as Zane stood in the snow a few trees away. He motioned for me to follow then turned and started walking away. I rushed forward, leaving Milla to chase after me. I stopped at where Uncle Zane stood originally. I frowned and stared at the snow.

_Footprints? I thought that he was only in my mind…_

I looked at where he walked and then to Milla.

"Come on… I think I know where the house is."

We walked for what seemed miles until we reached a rather large tree. As we reached it I noticed a door in the bark. Zane's footprints ended at the door. I turned to Milla and nodded. "Well... this is it." I said as I pulled on the well-hidden handle.

We all stared in amazement as we saw the house my uncle once lived in.

It was surprisingly clean, probably done by mom after Zane's funeral. I noted the gears and wires next to the old couch. I smiled as I saw a small metal fireplace. Carly screeched and flew in a circle around the air, causing Milla and I to laugh. I closed the door behind us and walked in.

"Ok. We can stay the night here, then leave in the morning."

"_Deal!" _Carly said as she flew near the heat-giving fireplace. I smiled and sat down at the couch, giving a sigh as I carefully placed my swords on the ground next to me. I closed my eyes and folded my arms behind my head, relaxing. I felt Milla plop on the couch and I opened one eye to watch her. She was watching Carly twirl around, and I couldn't help but give a small smile.

Day ended and we decided to rest early. It was sunset when we all went to sleep. I allowed Milla to sleep on the couch, using a blanket I found next to the wires and gears. Carly curled into a ball on the couches arm rest and slept peacefully. I lay on the floor the same as I always did; with my arms under my head in an X.

I sighed and turned to the side, then the other side. I growled and sat up, shaking my head.

_I just cannot sleep…_

I thought silently. I turned my head and saw Milla and Carly were sleeping peacefully. I smiled and slowly stood, quietly grabbing my swords and strapping them on. I was extra careful on the stairs and opening the door, since they were metal and made lots of noise.

I let out a sigh of relief as the cold winds blew into me. I closed my eyes and allowed the wind to freely blow my hair back. I slowly opened my eyes as the wind died down, uttering a stuttered 'what' as I saw Uncle Zane standing in front of me. I blinked twice as he walked away. I took a step forward then stopped, turning as I stared at the hidden house.

_I'll be quick…_

I said to myself before darting after my Uncle's strange footprints in the snow. I was forced to battle monsters along the way, but I kept close to my uncle. I frowned as I looked up. The sky was turning orange… sunset… maybe I should turn around and return to the house… no… I'll give my uncle a few more minutes…

The farther we traveled, the more I wanted to follow him. I had a strange feeling about where we were heading. I couldn't shake it.

I took one last step and stared at where we were.

_I-Is this… no… I-it cannot be…_

I blinked twice and shook my head. Mom had told me of this place. She called it The Cliff of Beginnings, since this was the location where everything started. The place where both mom and Uncle Zane fell to their deaths. The cliff…

I took cautious steps, my eyes never wavering from the broken edge of the cliff. I slowly knelt, then took a careful seat at the very edge, staring into the endless sea of green trees below and the orange sunset.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I jumped, my right hand on Frost Bite as I turned, staring into Milla's eyes. I gave a sigh and relaxed once more. She walked up to me and sat by my side.

"Yeah… I guess you couldn't either…?"

She shook her head. "Nope…"

A few minutes passed before I stared into her eyes.

"Hey… Milla…?"

"Yeah, Frost?" She said, glancing from the sunset to my eyes, then back. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Back in Scatter Canyon… When you said something about my parents…" She blinked, and then stared at me, but I refused to show her my eyes. "You… were right… My parents aren't on a trip… they were…" I formed a fist and let out a shaky breath. "Th-the true reason I am on this journey… is to rescue them… from Guilt…"

I glanced up to her sparkling eyes.

"Frost…?" She whispered sadly. I blinked twice and looked to my hands. I reached up and took Frost Bite from its case, staring at my reflection in the crystal.

"The accident happened two months ago… on Christmas Day…" I whispered as I put the sword back.

Milla bit her lip and looked to her own hands. "I told you why I was on this trip…"

"Yeah…" I said glancing to her. "…You wanted to know what could drive a person to train as hard as me…"

"…Do you know why…?" She asked. I shook my head. She gave a soft sniff. "My parents were taken by Guilt too…"

I blinked and stared at her soft face. I put a shaky hand around her fist.

"I… I am sorry…" I whispered. She glanced at me.

Time magically seemed to slow, and it was just us. A blush filled my face and I hesitantly looked away from her glamorous eyes, but she continued to stare at me.

"Heh… well… I think… that I can sleep now… Thanks for talking to me…" I said as I stood, scratching the back of my head, my face bright red. I turned and started to walk away.

"… Frost wait!"

I paused and slowly turned to look at her. She stood and walked over to me, her face as red as mine. She glanced to my hand, taking it in hers. "Th-there is something… I wanted to tell you… since the day you saved me at the dojo…"

I blinked twice and stared into her eyes.

"Frost… I… L-"

The ground beneath Milla suddenly turned pure black. We both gasped, and I held her tightly as mist rose from it. Trails of black slowly grew up her legs then her waist.

"Frost!" She screamed, and she was slowly pulled down as though it were quicksand.

"Milla!" I shouted and I held her hand. "Milla!"

I watched in horror as her head slowly vanished, her eyes filled with fear. I held onto her hand until it vanished, and I was shoulder deep in the black hole. I saw the hole shrink, and I was forced to pull out my arm a sharp pain struck the center of my palm. I sat on my knees and stared at my hand, wincing.

The center of my palm was dark purple with surrounding black coloring. At first glance it resembled a stab wound. I held my wrist firmly and breathed through my teeth. I returned my gaze to where Milla once was.

I let my tears flow freely down my cheeks, and watched their salt melt the snow below me. I gave shaky breaths, remaining on my knees. I gasped and stared into the dark sky ahead of me as a howl came from a mile away. I shook my head and looked up to the silver moon.

"_Why… Why do you have to… take everything from me…? I… I loved her…" _I whispered into the moon. I shook my head and looked back down to where Milla was a moment ago.

_Frost…_

I faintly looked up and saw Uncle Zane standing in front of me. I blinked twice at him with tear filled eyes. This time he had a halo and a pair of pure white wings. I looked to his feet and saw that there were no footprints in the soft snow as he slowly knelt in front of me, placing soft hands on each shoulder. I stared into his icy eyes and gave a soft sniff.

"U-Uncle Zane…" I whispered before putting my head on his shoulder. "H-he took Milla… h-he took h-her…" I sobbed. "Why… why does he have to… wh-why does he do th-this…?"

Zane held me tightly as I cried into his shoulder.

"Frost… Frost, listen to me…" I pulled back and stared into his icy eyes. "You _cannot_ blame yourself. The more guilt you feel, the stronger Guilt gets, and the harder it will be to save her…" He whispered to me softly. I sniffed and faintly nodded.

Zane smiled and gave a one last hug before standing.

"Uncle Zane… why… how can I hug you… if you are only a faint entity in my mind…" I asked as I slowly stood.

"What if I am not an entity? What if I am your own consciousness telling you not to blame yourself? What if, I am not dead at all?" He said with a slight smirk before walking to the edge of the cliff, leaving no footprints in the soft powder on the ground. I frowned and took a step towards him.

"Uncle…?" I whispered softly. He faintly turned his head to me, but continued staring at the distant moon. I bit my lip and looked to his hand. It was hanging lazily at his side. "You… you didn't deserve to die the way you did…"

I saw his hand tighten into a fist, and his bare hands turn white. I looked up to see him looking me in the eyes. He turned once more and smiled.

"Don't you see…? Frost…" He whispered to me as his eyes sparkled with faint tears. "That is why it has to be _you_…"

I blinked, feeling my tears rush into my eyes once again. I gave a shaky breath as the realization seeped in. I shook my head, and drooped my shoulders, looking back to my feet.

"B-But Uncle… h-he's an ever-powerful entity... and I am just… just…"

"…A kid…?"

I nodded faintly. Zane shook his head.

"No, Frost… you are _so_ much more. If only you knew… what you are capable of…"

I glanced into his eyes and wiped mine. "Uncle… are… are you proud of me…" I whispered faintly. He blinked twice and walked up to me.

"Of course I am, nephew. Even if you do not defeat Guilt… I will be proud of you if you try…" He gave me a smile and stepped towards the cliff, sitting down at the edge. He patted the earth next to him, as though to tell me to sit with him. I gladly obeyed.

A few minutes passed before Zane closed his eyes and started to sing. I smiled and felt the tears pour from my face. His voice was just as dad described, deep yet soft and light on the ears, and his words filled with truth and hope. I noticed the sun rise in the distance. I blinked twice, taking mental pictures of this moment with my uncle. The sunrise and the sweet words flowing from my uncle's mouth were the best things I ever thought I would see and hear.

Before I even realized it, I joined in his singing with my eyes still closed, and melted with his words, creating a perfect harmony. It felt like hours passed, but the gradual rising of the sun reminded me of the time. After a while, I noticed that his voice slowly ceased, and I sensed his presence no more on the cliff. But I continued to sing the slow, soft melody of hope that we made.

I sighed as I reached what felt like the perfect ending and looked back to the sun. I blinked twice with a smile before standing and turning. I lightly jumped as I saw Carly sitting on her hind legs and staring at me with awe.

"_That was… amazing… I didn't know you could sing like that."_

I faintly blushed, then smiled. I picked her up and scratched her under her white chin. She smiled and gave a soft purr before landing on my head. I started walking, continuing to Guilt's Castle. She looked around and frowned.

"_Wasn't Milla with you?"_

I stopped and closed my eyes, tightening my fists.

"Yes… Guilt got her..."

"_Oh… I… I am sorry…"_

"Hm?"

"_I could tell you liked her…"_

"Oh…" I said as I continued. I lightly glanced to the sun again. "Hey… Carly…?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Did… Did she like _me_?"

Carly smiled and gave a soft purr as she buried her soft feathery head into my white hair.

"_If you want my opinion… yeah… I think she did."_

I couldn't help but smile. I walked slightly faster than normal.

_Do not worry, Milla. I am coming_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Part 3: Castle of Guilt**_

_**Chapter 11: Prophecy**_

_**Date: May 5**__**th**__** 2042**_

I stared in pure shock at the sight before me. A small town was settled in the middle of two mountains. I glanced to Carly, who was on my shoulder, and faintly smiled. She flapped her wings in joy and gave a happy screech.

"_A town! Finally, something decent to eat!"_

"What's wrong with my cooking…?"

"_Nothing! It's just… I guess it is just old news now."_

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"_Anytime!"_

I gave a sigh as I began to walk into the town.

It wasn't really a town, so much as a group of houses crammed together. The flowers around her beautiful neon colors and gave a sweet aroma. I glanced to my left and noticed an elderly woman picking fruit and placing it in a basket.

"Uh… excuse me…?" I said as I lightly tapped her shoulder.

She glanced up at me with a face of pure shock at first then frowned.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I was wondering… where am I?"

"This is the Town of the Blades."

Carly frowned. _"Town of the Blades?"_

The old lady nodded. "The Town of the Blades is home to the Blade Temple, where The Prophecy is kept. Unfortunately, outsiders are forbidden."

"Is there anyway I could see or hear this 'prophecy'?"

"No. You could talk to our elder though. He lives in the tallest house, naturally." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." I turned and walked away. I frowned to myself as I thought she stared at my swords.

I opened the door with a slight creak and slowly stepped in.

"Hello?"

"I will be with you in a sec lad. Let me finish tightening this screw… ah there we go, friend. I'll be down in a minute!"

I frowned and faintly smirked to Carly as she yawned and lay on my head, lightly digging her claws into my scalp.

"Sorry about that… I have been working on-"

Everything else in the world stopped as the old man came down the stairs. I stared in utter shock and felt like I was going to drop on the ground. Why did I feel this way…?

The man wore circular glasses and had laugh lines that were easily noted. He wore a lap coat with pens and pencils sticking out of the pockets. His hair was grayer than mine, but it was still rather white. He paused as he saw me, frowned for a second and smiled again.

"Pleasure meeting you. I must say, you are rather young to be adventuring the world." He shook my hand with a calloused grip. "Though my son was adventuring the world around age 12!" He gave a laugh. "Oh, excuse my poor manners! Come, come, make yourself at home. I'll have my robot feed you and give you something to eat. Why, you must be _famished!_"

"N-No not really-" I said as he lightly shoved my back and into a chair. Before I could say any more a robot came in with a cup of water and forced to into my hand. I frowned and glanced to Carly, who had awoke during his shoving. She looked around and sat on the chairs armrest, blinking up at the man.

"I am Julien." He said as he smiled at Carly petting her. I stared wide eyed.

"J-Julien!?" I shouted. He widened his eyes as though he made a mistake and stepped back. "I thought you-"

"Suffered a heart injury and died, yes, that's what everyone thinks." I frowned and tried to speak but I couldn't find the words. "I only needed time to cooperate when my son, Zane died from that blasted-"

"Guilt?" I said as I stared into Julien's eyes.

"No." He said frowning. "That blasted Sensei, Wu."

I frowned. Mom never mentioned a sensei named Wu. "Excuse me.. Julien… is mo- er… Asuna your daughter…?"

"Yes… do you know her…?"

"Heh, yeah… little bit… she's my mom."

"So _you're_ little Frost Garmadon!" He exclaimed. I nodded. He frowned and glared at my swords. "You're not going to Guilt's Castle… are you?"

I nodded. "Yeah… he got mom and dad… and Milla… and her parents… I _have_ to save them."

Julien growled lightly then glanced into my eyes. He formed a small smile then grabbed my wrist, pulling me from the house and into the open world. Carly struggled to keep up with his swift pace.

When he stopped we were standing in front of a tall temple. I frowned and he continued to pull me inside.

I stared in awe and utter shock around me. The temple around me seemed to be made of pure marble. It resembled a church, with the multiple rows of benches and an alter at the end of the rows. The alter was strange, and seemed to have a statue of a young boy, holding two swords, ready to attack an unseen enemy.

The statue wore a long white over coat just like mine, with the same dragon on the back. He wore everything I had, but the lack of colors made me wonder if I was wearing the clothes depicted. However, his hair was short and spiked down his neck and nearly over his eyes. His face was soft, and young, yet serious and mature.

I gasped as I saw the swords in his hands. Frost Bite and Guilty Blade…

"Is… this me?" I stuttered as I stared into the statues eyes.

Julien nodded. "Mmmhmm." He hummed. "Yup. The prophecy is written in the language of our ancient ancestors, though… Zane could reach it, since I programmed it into him… I forgot it over the long years."

"_So you and the villagers do not even know what it says!?"_ Carly shouted. I blinked twice and stared into his eyes. He nodded faintly.

I looked to my side and gasped as I saw Uncle Zane step out from behind a pillar. He still had his wings and halo. He silently walked over to me and looked at the statue, then looked up to the prophecy with a smile.

I repeated what Zane said to Julien.

"Fore once the Nephew of Ice discovers his destiny, his loved ones shall disappear. Fore once he finds love, shall she disappear and strive him to his goal. Fore once he discovers his swords potential shall he stand a chance against the darkness. And fore once he finds _his_ potential will he truly win the battle, and complete what his uncle began…."

Julien stared at me in utter shock. "You truly are Zane's nephew aren't you!" he said with a chuckle, lightly smacking my arm. I gave a small smile and looked over to Carly, who purred as she sat next to the statue of 'me'.

"_I knew that I liked him. So you're the future hero of the world? Sweet."_ Carly said as she licked one of her short paws. I gave a short laugh and lightly pat her soft head. She gave a loud purr and rubbed her face on my gloved hand. Julien gave a chuckle and walked to the nearest bench, sitting down and staring up at my eyes. I turned and stared back. I slowly stopped petting Carly, so she crawled up my arm to my shoulder. I followed Julien and sat next to him.

"I… am sorry… do not worry… I will save everyone, and keep the peace that your son tried to keep."

Julien gave a short smile and nodded his head. I smiled and stood.

"Well, the prophecy said 'Fore once the Nephew of Ice discovers his destiny, his loved ones shall disappear.' That would be mom and dad… so that's already happened. So has 'Fore once he finds love, shall she disappear and strive him to his goal.' Which means I have to discover my swords' potential." I said as I helped him to his feet.

"So you have to find out how strong they are?" Julien frowned.

I shook my head.

"I do not think this is a manner of strength. Before my parents were taken I had a dream… and the… person… in the dream said that he gave me Frost Bite, and that it was not just a sword. Maybe that's what I have to discover… what it truly is."

Julien laughed. "You are so much like Zane!"

I looked to Carly.

"Am I really?" I whispered.

"_I don't know. Do you want to be?"_ Carly whispered back as she climbed to my head.

I looked to my feet. _Do I?_ I thought to myself, lightly frowning.

"How am I like my Uncle?" I asked as Julien stood. We walked towards the door. We stopped as he put a hand on the door. "You are smart, and know what to do before anyone else. That is a quality I designed Zane to have, along with your Do-gooder attitude to put others ahead of yourself."

"Oh."

He smiled and opened the door, stepping ahead of me and into the sunlight. Carly smiled and flapped over to him and screeched with happiness and she flapped around his head. I stayed in the shadow of the temple, staring at my feet.

_Julien is wrong... I didn't think about the people of this village when I came… If Guilt knew I was here, and found my long-lost Grandfather… _

I squeezed shut my eyes and made fists.

_I thought only about getting Uncle Zane's revenge. I never thought about what Guilt would do to these innocent people… I have to make it look like I do not care about them… including Carly…_

I took a deep breath to relax lightly before stepping down the steps and onto the dirt path. I began to walk to my next destination.

"Frost?" Julien asked as he stared at me. "Come, take a rest. You must be exhausted!"

I bit my lip and made fists.

"No. I am not a child. I am stronger than you take me for."

Julien stepped back. "What? I was simply-"

"Being a no good do-gooder. I don't care for people like that. They are only slow, and would get in my way of my revenge on Guilt. If you say I am like Zane, then I guess that you must be disappointed in him, as you are to me."

I said as I continued. I heard Carly flap her wings to follow me.

"That includes you, you brainless bird!" I snarled. She yelped as I swung my fist towards her.

"_B-But Frost!" _She shouted, landing on the ground safely, tears in her soft red eyes.

I simply continued walking, not noticing the tear stream from my eye as Julien shouted something to me.

_You are no Grandson of mine!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Part 3: Castle of Guilt**_

_**Chapter 12:**__** Chamber of Fate**_

_**Date: December 3**__**rd**__** 2042**_

I gave one last battle cry as I slid Frost Bite and Guilty Blade through two separate monsters. They gave horrendous roars as they fell to the ground and melted into the same old tar substance. I gave heavy, exhausted breaths, and dragged my swords as I ran forward.

Two days I had been fighting monsters and gaining new parts of Guilt's Castle. I had a dangerous cut on my left ankle and on my right shoulder, and had been deprived of sleep. But I couldn't rest. Not now.

I heard a fierce roar behind me and back flipped just in time to avoid being crushed by a humongous dragon claw. I ran up the scaly leg to the Death Dragon's chest, stabbing both my swords into its heart and racking down its chest. It roared and chomped at me. Death Dragons were taller than twenty men and slightly wider than a bus. They had five hearts.

I gasped as one of the dragon's teeth hooked on my overcoat, and it tossed me across the room. I flipped and jumped from the wall to avoid being crushed but the dragons tail. It roared as I climbed up it's back by digging my swords into its flesh. I eventually reached its head and jumped, putting my full weight on my swords as they drug into the pure black eye.

The dragon tried to shake me off, and succeeded as it shot me near a door. The dragon snarled at me, baring its blue venomous fangs. They were similar to the Devourers teeth, and could turn you evil. The only difference was, was that it would take immediate effect and would only take seconds to turn you evil.

I gasped for air and looked around, my swords held tightly in my hands. I stood and ran to the door, slamming it shut behind me.

I leaned on it, taking heavy breaths, sweat dripping from my face. I drug my swords into the ground and leaned on them.

_So… tired… and… and…_

I looked up as I heard an evil laugh. A dark figure stepped down a spiral staircase across the large ballroom ahead of me. I snarled and tried to dig out my swords, but I was too tired.

"Guilt! What have you done with my parents and Milla!?"

Guilt laughed and continued to walk towards me. He eventually stood directly in front of me, a smirk on his face. His smirk grew as he lightly touched my chin, lifting my head up.

It felt like his finger was a white-hot piece of iron. I bit my lip and held my scream as I looked into his blood red eyes. I snarled and tore my swords from the ground, swinging my swords so he couldn't evade. I gasped as I saw the swords pass right through him. I snarled and continued to slash through him, earning a loud laughed from him. I fell to my knees from exhaustion and stared at him with lazy eyes.

"Why can't I…? Have I not discovered my swords potential yet…?" I whispered to myself.

"Oh? You mean these toys?" Guilt said with a sneer as he stared at my swords. He laughed and picked them up, swinging them in front of him, inches over my head. "Heh, I have seen infants with better weapons than these letter openers."

He twirled to swords until their blades were above me, pointing to the ground. I stared at them. My own swords, ready to impale me and end my life.

"Wu! Come and finish this garbage for me." Guilt said with a sneer.

I looked up to see an old man walking towards us. He had a long beard and wore a black ninja uniform.

I had heard of Wu. He was the Ninja's Sensei. Zane's and Lloyd's. Unfortunately that's all mom told me… but Julien said he killed my father.

Wu stepped where Guilt was as the evil entity handed him the blades. He stared into my eyes with youthful, yet terrified golden ones. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. I placed a hand around the necklace that my parents had gotten me on the day that they were taken.

"Just… just do it…" I whispered. I heard Guilt laugh as I heard Wu raise the swords.

Wu sighed and stared at me again. He mouthed a simple sorry before closing his eyes. The next thing I saw was a bright light.

Then, nothing but pure blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Part 4: Elzmara**_

_**Chapter 13: Elzmarians**_

_**Ninjago Date: December 9**__**th**__** 2042**_

"_When are you going to wake up?"_

I groaned and flexed my hand. I was… alive?

I looked up and saw Wu standing over me with a smile on his face. I snarled and tried to stand, but only got to my knees before I fell again. I stared ahead.

_Grass? A bright blue sky? Are we in a meadow…?_

I looked up to Wu's face and saw his body was relaxed. He wasn't ready to fight me anytime soon. I frowned.

"Where… are we…?"

"The world known as Elzmara."

_Els- mera?_

"Another… world…? Why did you take me here?"

"I had to save you from your death."

"You better tell me everything, and where are my swords." I demanded, still trying to stand.

"I'll give you your blades if you do not try to murder me." Wu said as he walked over to a nearby rock and grabbed them from behind it. He carefully handed me the blades and watched as I stood using them as support.

"Now tell me everything."

Wu sighed and sat at the rock.

"I killed your Uncle, Zane."

"You what!?"

"But I had my reasons!"

I growled and decided to let him say his side of the story.

"Asuna, your mother, was the original Ice Ninja. However, she supposedly died. So we downloaded all the data on the Ice Ninja we had and input them in Zane. He became the new Ice Ninja. After a few years of research into the Ice Ninja I realized one crucial thing. After Zane had his modifications, he and Asuna could never exist in the same universe. One of them had to be killed when she returned. I killed Zane because he 'killed' himself trying to revive her. So I killed him in the hopes that Guilt would disappear faster than him… but Guilt was stronger than I had hoped…"

"So my mom was the real Ice Ninja and died so you simply took Zane's future from him? Then, when he revived his sister you just murdered him?" I growled and gripped my swords tightly.

"Afterwards… I could not face my students… I was so ashamed by my actions…"

"So you sided with the one person in this world-"

"That world."

"What ever! You sided with the one person Zane hated!" Wu looked to his hands and nodded faintly. "Why couldn't mom and Uncle Zane live at the same time?"

"Because, the universe couldn't handle all that energy. _Everything_ in the universe would become nothing but ice. Everything would die."

I relaxed my grip on my swords and stared at him. I sighed and shook my head. When I felt enough strength, I pulled my swords from the ground and stood, placing them in their cases. I walked over to Wu.

"Now to other matters of business." I said as I looked around. "How do we get back?"

"So soon?"

I looked up and noticed a strange blue star in the bright sky. _That's Ninjago… _

"Yes… judging by the orbit… I would say an hour here is two days on Ninjago…"

"A two days? Are you sure?"

"As sure as I could be."

"Well… I heard long ago that there is a Gate of Space that will transport you to Ninjago. But it is on the opposite side of the world."

I started walking away from him.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope, but I just have to keep moving forward."

"That is not exactly wise."

I shrugged. "Guess I am stupid then."

I heard him sigh and run to me.

"It is amazing that you are not dead yet."

I snickered and glanced to him. "Well, when you're stupid like me, it helps to be a good swordsman." I said as I glanced to him, a smirk on my face. He gave a soft chuckle. I stared into the sky and at the bright blue star.

"I will forgive you for your actions… if you answer me one last question…"

"Hm?"

"… Those monsters… are they Guilt's doing…?"

"Yes… and no… They were his idea… but I am the one who gathered everyone's guilt and shaped them into those beasts…"

I continued to stare. I sighed and closed my eyes looking back to Wu. "You are forgiven." I said as I continued walking. Wu followed. I stopped and pulled out Guilty Blade. I pointed its blade at his chest. "I said you were forgiven, I did not say you could come with me."

He smirked. "Isn't better to have your enemy where you can see them?"

"Not if you do not trust them to stab you in the back."

"And what, dear Frost, would I stab you with?"

I narrowed my eyes and gave a snarl. "Fine. But if you do _one_ thing to make me distrust you, I will leave you behind." Wu nodded. "Now then, since you seem to know so much about this world, do you know of a town nearby?"

"To the East."

_**Ninjago Date: December 11**__**th**__** 2042**_

I frowned as I saw the very first Elzmarian. They resembled fairies, in a way. They had long pointy ears, and had fairy wings. Their hair and their eyes matched their clothes, which the same color as their wings. I frowned upon seeing them, and they stared at me with wonder.

"Wu, are all Elzmarians like this?" He nodded.

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital and have them look at that would you had long had on your back. Elzmarian Medics are the best healers in the universe. They could probably heal any injury, so Elzmarians are naturally the healthiest beings ever created."

I nodded with a smile. I gasped and looked to my shoulder then my ankle. I cant believe I forgot about them! Wu bit his lip and helped me get to the hospital, saying I shouldn't put weight on my injured ankle.

I stared up at the bright blue eyes of the nurse treating my injuries. She didn't use any normal treatments, instead she simply held out a shining hand and the wounds slowly healed.

She asked me to remove my torso clothing when it was time to heal my back. I nodded and lay on my stomach. She gasped when she saw my back.

"You were born with no wings?"

"Uh… yeah. You know that blue star in the sky? That's where I am from. We don't have pointy ears," I moved my hair so she could see my rounded ears, "Or wings like you."

"Wow. That's Incredible! How do you live? What's it like to have rounded ears?"

I frowned. "I'll answer while you heal me."

So I told her about my ears, leading to a conversation about headphones, and about how not being able to fly would be like having her wings broken, only without the pain.

"How do you heal like that…?" I asked as the glow on her hand went away.

She frowned. "I am not sure. We are all born with the ability, so we never really think about it. I guess that's another thing you can't do huh?" I nodded and jumped off the bed she set me on, grabbing my shirt and overcoat and throwing them on.

"Hm. I wonder what your wings would be, if you had any."

"Why?"

"Our eyes and our hair are _always_ the same color, as each other and as our wings. Your eyes are almost icy, yet your hair is pure white. It is quite different from us."

I frowned and thanked her, walking from the hospital.

_What would my wings be?_

"I wanted you to be healthy before you saw this." Wu said as he walked along a dirt trail. I frowned and followed him.

Three hours passed, to my disliking. Six days lost in Ninjago. Now it was December 17th there…

I gasped as I saw that a tall statue stood in front of us, made entirely of marble. It was a boy Elzmarian. He held Guilty Blade and Frost Bite in his hands, but he didn't look like me. He looked older than me, and had bright icy eyes with crystalline wings. I frowned and noticed a tall tablet in front of the statues white boot. I walked up to it, and Zane's voice echoed within my mind. It was different than normal, and dream-like.

"When all else seems lost, the one who the Ninja of Ice has chosen will transform, and take a form, changing his body forever. This statue depicts what we Elzmarians think he will look like."

I stepped back and stared up at the statues face. I look so old and mature…

"Hard to believe that I will look like that in the future…" I whispered. I sighed and looked to my left, noticing the sky turn faintly orange. I blinked twice before turning to Ninjago's star. I closed my eyes as an arctic cold breeze brushed me. It was December 25th on Ninjago now…

_Merry Christmas… everyone…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Part 4: Elzmara**_

_**Chapter 15: Falling**_

_**Ninjago Date: January 10**__**th**__** 2043**_

_**Elzmara Date : May 10**__**th**__** 2001**_

_Frost…_

I flickered open my eyes and gasped as I stared at a bright blue sky.

"No! I-I overslept!" I shouted as I stood. I blinked twice and felt lighter than normal. I gasped as I reached for my swords. They were missing.

"Frost Bite! Guilty Blade! Where are they?" I frantically searched but I couldn't find them. I snarled. "Wu must've stolen them!" I snarled and started running back to the town. I gasped and stared at the horizon. The landscape had changed, and now the statue and I were on a mushroom-like cliff. The drop must've been at least a couple hundred feet.

I blinked twice in amazement.

"Looking for these, nephew?"

I gasped and turned. Uncle Zane stood behind me, my blades in his hands. Zane was missing his angel wings and halo. I smiled as I saw him and walked to him, taking my swords.

"It seems I can only show myself in your dreams. I cannot explain why…" He said as he looked up to the statue.

"Maybe it is because I am in Elzmara." Zane nodded. I frowned. "Hey… didn't mom say she could only see you in _your_ dreams?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"…It is just a hunch… but… what if mom never died…?" Zane's eyes flashed and stared into mine, a feeling of seriousness in them. I frowned.

_Was that a tint of… red in his eyes?_

"I think that the cliff mom fell from… was just a portal to enter Elzmara…" I said as I glanced to the sunset. Zane seemed to smirk, and then he laughed. But it wasn't _his _laugh. It was sinister.

"Uncle Zane?" I said with concern as I took a few steps away from him.

"Thanks, 'nephew'." He said with a nasty sneer.

"U-Uncle?" I asked shakily as I continued to step back.

The sky turned from bright and sunny, to evil and black. The grass changed to a color similar to blood. I gasped and held my swords in my hands. Zane stepped towards me, taking slow yet sure steps. His body shimmered and black mist rose from his feet up, slowly revealing Guilt. I gasped and shook my head. He laughed as I reached the edge of the cliff, making a few crumbs of soil to fall down the drop. I looked down and suddenly felt queasy, so I returned my gaze to Guilt's ruby eyes.

"Why…? How…?" I whispered as I stared. Guilt held a hang out in front of him, and Guilt Blade vanished from my hand with a burst of black mist. It reappeared in his hand, and he pointed its tip, lightly tapping my chin with the cold black tip.

"I will answer your questions, only because I honestly feel you should not have been absorbed in all of this." Guilt said with a demonic yet Zane-like voice.

"First, How. I have trailed you ever since your tenth birthday. Kept an eye on you." He said with a smirk.

My eyes trailed to Guilty Blade. I gasped and widened my eyes. "You mean…?"

He laughed. "Yes, young Frost. I change into your beloved sword. Have you not noticed how it gets weak when I am around?"

I swallowed, returning my gaze to Guilt's eyes.

"Now, for Why. I wanted to know _how_ Asuna could still live in Zane's mind when she fell from that horrid cliff. I kept you alive just so you could figure it out. I knew how smart you were, and I knew you would pick the lock eventually."

"So…" I clenched my fists. "You were taking the form of my uncle this whole time… I never really saw him…" Guilt smirked, revealing his white, razor sharp teeth. "So… that was you singing on the cliff… not my uncle…"

Guilt frowned. "Cliff? What are you talking about?"

I gasped, realizing that was Zane.

_The real Zane has wings and a halo! That is why I saw him leave footprints in the snow! It was Guilt!_

"Wings… and a halo?"

I gasped as I realized Guilt heard my thoughts. I noticed his shoulders move up then down as he shrugged.

"No matter." He snarled. "I will kill you now, so there truly is no reason to worry about what you know."

He poked my throat with the tip of the sharp blade, and snapped his fingers. A sudden force pried my hand open.

"No!" I shouted as Frost Bite fell down the cliff. It flipped and eventually struck a rock that out branched nearly half way down. Guilt laughed and held up Guilty Blade. A bolt of black lightning struck the black blade, and energy crackled as it trailed in the blade. He smirked and pointed the very tip to my chest. I closed my eyes and looked down to it.

"Farewell… I apologize that you were sucked into this mess." Guilt said. I felt the surge of energy gather at the tip.

I felt the energy blast into my chest. I gasped for air as I flew back, and down towards the ground. I faintly opened my eyes and looked up. I saw Guilt laugh and slowly disappear in mist. I looked to my chest and noticed it looked like my chest had been seared by pure fire. It certainly felt like it.

I looked to my left as I passed Frost Bite. I blinked twice as everything flashed through my mind.

Training with dad, a few arguments with mom, getting Frost Bite, then getting Guilty Blade, saving Milla, the first fight I had with Guilt, the abduction of my parents, meeting Carly, Milla's disappearance, meeting Julien, the prophecies, meeting Wu and the Elzmarians.

_I… am sorry everyone… Please… forgive me for my foolishness. This is my fault… I fell for Guilt's tricks…_

There was no one to save me. I couldn't save myself. I was finished, as was Ninjago.

_No. It is not over. The prophecy… said when all hope was lost… but how do I transform?_

I closed my eyes and sighed, entering total peace within myself. I felt my chest grow hot and looked at it in awe. It was healed, and looked as though the blast never hit me. I blinked twice and saw my feet glow, and slowly my whole body followed. I blinked twice as a feeling of strange coldness swelled within me. I couldn't help but shiver, and chatter my teeth. The sense of cold seemed to crawl through me, and slowly gathered and centered at my shoulder blades, and my lower back. I closed my eyes, letting out a breath that crystallized. The frigid feeling slowly built up, then I felt the cold shoot from my back. But it didn't hurt.

I gasped and shivered. I flashed open my eyes, and clenched my fists. I smirked and glanced to my back.

Two large wings exited from my shoulder blades, longer than my arm. The other two at the bottom I could touch the tips with my fingers. They seemed to be clear, and see-through, the outlines resembled frost on a window. They had snowflake designs on them, and shined like the northern lights. I gasped at them, and some how managed to flap. I laughed and flapped faster as I neared the ground. With a grunt I came to a stop inches from the soft soil. I blinked twice and laughed again, shooting up with a sudden burst of speed. I twirled and ripped Frost Bite from the rock, gaining speed and flying straight towards the cliff once more. I heard Guilt's shout of annoyance before he jumped from the cliff and shot towards me. I frowned and readied my sword. He held up Guilty Blade with a snarl.

A loud and fierce clang rang out as our blades collided. I glared into his blood-red eyes, and he at mine. I felt sweat drip from my head and down towards the ground. I grunted as I tried to beat his strength. Guilt growled and narrowed his eyes.

I smelt his breath. It smelt like death.

"Vanilla?" I questioned with a faint smirk. Guilt laughed and pushed harder.

"And you take mints?" He frowned.

I blinked twice.

_What the-? What am I doing!? I shouldn't be conversing with him like I did with dad during training!_

I shook my head and nearly lost my grip as our swords ground against each other, slowly losing their strength. With a snarl, I took the opportunity to put my right hand on Guilty Blades handle. I gave a battle-cry as I grasped it from Guilt, and tossed the dark entity to the ground below, a smile on my face. I shook my head as Guilt turned to dust before he contacted the ground, disappearing from my mind. I flew back up to the cliff and landed softly. I gazed at my wings and smiled.

_One step closer._


	13. Chapter 13

_**I have a feeling most of you will LOVE this chapter. People have asked and some suggested, and so, I shall comply. Enjoy!**_

_**Part 4: Elzmara**_

_**Chapter 14: Back from the Dead**_

_**Ninjago Date: January 15**__**th**__** 2043**_

I yawned as I flew in the air. Wu stared at me with awe.

"Please stop that." I said as I frowned at him. He was staring at my pointed ears and wings. I sighed and shifted my swords. "I was happy when I got my wings, but I didn't think I would have to reposition my swords… They feel strange being in such a wide X."

I flew down and hovered just above the ground next to Wu, and circled around him twice. He sighed and walked a little faster. I froze, only flapping my wings at the same sonic speed.

_Crunch_

That sounds like snow crunching under a foot. Steady steps, slowly coming behind me with a calm demeanor.

I growled and gripped my swords, swinging them and twirling. I stopped and widened my eyes as I stared into the bright icy pearls of Zane's eyes. I blinked twice as my swords cold blades lightly touched his necks soft skin and his waist. He stood calmly and didn't move a muscle, other than to smile. I relaxed, letting my blades fall to my waist. I stared at him.

The ground under his feet turned frosty, and covered in snow. He had his feathery snow-white wings and the pure golden halo surrounding his neat upright hair. He wore a pale blue T-shirt and a white long sleeve underneath. The top shirt had a white snowflake design. He wore white jeans with a crystal chain running from a front pocket to his black leather belt. He wore leather shoes.

"Nephew."

"U-Uncle…?" I whispered. He smiled and put his hands on his waist. He flapped his wings slowly and lifted off the ground, hovering just like me.

"Y-You?"

Zane's face turned serious as his head flashed to Wu. I shot my head in the same direction. Wu stared at Zane with fear in his eyes. I blinked twice and noticed Wu grab the sword at his waist. I snarled and flew in front of my uncle, careful not to bump my wings into him.

"If you want to hurt Uncle Zane, you have to go through me." I said, causing Wu to snarl.

"I will not have that, Nephew." Zane said as he lightly gripped my wrist. I turned to see him touch the ground, forming snow under his feet. I moved to the left slightly, allowing him to fly forward.

"It was you, was it not? You are the one who killed me… not my sister." Wu nodded and lessened his grip on his sword. "Guilt tried to tell me that my sister did it. Naturally I didn't believe him." Zane held out a hand, and Wu stared at it in shock. "No hard feelings… If I had known that my existence would endanger the world, then I would have done it myself."

Wu looked to his feet then back to my uncle.

"Knowing you, you probably would have." He said, grasping Zane's hand. "I am glad you understand."

I simply stared. What just happened?

_Something is up… sure, I am happy Uncle Zane is here but… how… there has to be a catch… right?_

"Right Frost?"

I blinked twice and looked at Uncle Zane.

"Uh… what?"

He frowned. "I said we should go to the Time Gate over the mountains… but now that I think about it… I believe that we need to gather the Time Key… that would be another few days trip on foot…" He said as he glanced to Wu. "If it were just Frost and I, we could fly there and to the mountains in a matter of two days."

"Two days! But one hour is _two days_ in Ninjago! I cannot afford to wait that long! My _parents _cannot wait that long." I looked to my feet. "Milla cannot wait that long…" I whispered. Zane sighed.

"It is the only way, Nephew."

I growled and raised my swords. I saw Wu and Uncle Zane gasp, Zane summoning two shurikens and Wu grabbing his sword. I ran forward, and bounced off the ground, using my wings for speed as I tackled a figure that was prowling behind Zane. I heard an animal yelp and glanced down to see a large dog/snake. It was a snake body, with dog eyes and a dog nose, but snake fangs and tongue. I gasped as I struck my sword through its chest.

"Monsters! How and why are they in Elzmara?" I exclaimed as I stared at Wu. He shrugged. I frowned and gasped. "What… what if Zane's Guilt didn't do this…?"

"What are you saying?" Zane asked with a frown.

"Think about it… this place is like an opposite world of Ninjago. I bet if we go to the capitol we would find a destroyed house and two kids missing."

"Are you saying, that what happened in Ninjago, also happened here, only with a female Zane and Guilt?" Wu asked. I nodded.

"Perfect… two Guilts, two Frosts, two Zanes. This will be fun." Uncle Zane said as he flapped his wings. I sighed and hovered over the ground again.

"The question is… what do we do?" I asked them.

_Do we stay and help the opposite me defeat female Guilt, or do we simply return and solve our own problem…?_

_**I think I will allow you guys to decide what you want to happen. Do you want Frost to A) help Elzmara with their Guilt problem**_

_**Or B) Find his way back to Ninjago?**_

_**No I am not saying if he helps he wont have a way back, but it will mean possible years lost in Ninjago. And the longer his parents will have to wait to be possibly rescued.**_

_**Or if you would like, I could post both, saying the story in different ways, like to ones who want the story on option A can go to a specific chapter and the ones for B go on another. Your choice. I'll give you a week to decide so that I can ensure peoples choice, but if the choice is obvious than I may start and upload before hand.**_

_**Either way I NEED you to review, or I can just choose. Doesn't matter to me.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**MUST READ: most people chose to Elzmara so here you go. I tried to write a long chapter**_

_**Part 5: Fear and Shard**_

_**Chapter 14A: Imposter of Fear**_

_**Ninjago Date: February 1**__**st**__** 2043**_

I glanced to Uncle Zane once more as we flapped our wings in perfect rhythm with each other. It still amazed me how he had returned from the 'dead'.

"Uncle… how is it you are here? I thought you said you could only see me in my dreams?"

"Ah. Yes, I remember that. Hm…? Maybe there was a strong enough bond between us that I had returned to the realm of the living." He said with a smile.

I snorted with amusement.

"Have you always been poetic?" I asked with a smirk. Zane seemed to have taken the question seriously.

"I guess. My words always seemed to cheer the other Ninja up when we were in a ruff time… not to mention that it always put Asuna at rest to hear my words when I comforted her."

I frowned. "Oh. Well, as much as I would like to believe our bond is strong enough to revive one of us, I feel it is something else."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like… what if… it just _happened_. Like destiny was just calling for you to come and help me."

"That may be."

"We are flying kind of high… can we go lower?" Wu asked uneasily and we both looked at him with a chuckle. Uncle Zane and I figured it would be faster to the next town if we flew, so we decided to hold Wu up while we soared to the capitol. We slowly floated towards the ground, but remained in the sky.

"You should be enjoying this, Wu." I said with a smirk. "After all, not many people can say they had the opportunity to fly with an angel and a fairy-like being from another world."

Wu laughed and Zane chimed in.

Hours later the sunset and the black sky surrounded us. I frowned and paused, causing Zane to lightly collide with me. I looked around and cupped one of my pointed ears with my hand.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered. The others frowned at me and looked around.

"No. What is it nephew?" Zane asked. I shook my head and gave a low hush.

Wings flapping. Rather large wings. Heading straight to us!  
I gasped and gripped Zane's wrist, shoving my weight into him, sending us spiraling to the left as a large ball of searing blue flame shot past us, lightly singeing my white jeans lightly.

I glanced swiftly to the source and saw a large white dragon with pure red eyes swarm towards us angrily. I growled and pulled Guilty Blade from its case, still holding on the Wu's hand. I shook my head and looked to Zane.

"Take Wu to the ground." I said as I gave him Wu's hand and pulled Frost Bite from its case.

"Wait, Frost!" Zane shouted, but I was already soaring towards the dragon.

_Who are you?_ The dragon's fierce voice snarled in my head. It was using telepathy. Its voice was clearly evil, with a hint of wisdom.

"I could ask you the same thing." I growled as I slowed to a stop nearly a football field from her snout. She laughed and glared at me.

"_I am what this world fears! I am fear itself!"_

"So… instead of Guilt… This world has Fear?" I whispered under my breath. The dragon snarled and opened its mouth. I yelped and flew back as she lunged with a loud chomp. I raked both of my swords across her face as I flew next to the white, crystalline scales. I couldn't help but take along whiff of her scent. She smelt sweet, like vanilla, unlike Guilt who smelt like raw sewage.

She snarled as I pulled my swords out and twirled to evade her shoulders. I gasped as I felt her strong white feathery wing slap into my crystalline fairy ones.

I growled and tried to flap my wings, and I realized that my top left wing was slightly bent. I bit my lip as I neared Fear's tail. I flipped and kicked from her tail and down to the ground, pulling my crystal clear wings right next to my back. I narrowed my eyes, struggling to keep them open as the wind blasted my face. With a shout of pain I opened my wings, and let them glide me straight, feet from the ground. I gasped as I saw Wu ahead of me, and I veered to the left, crashing into the ground.

"_Frost! Frost_ are you ok?" Wu shouted, his voice hazy at first then clear.

I shook my head, placing a hand on my scalp. I nodded and stood, unfolding my wings. At least the impact bent my wing the right way. I opened my wings and floated in the air, glaring at Fear. I noticed Zane zooming around her, continuously throwing his shurikens into the large white dragon with aqua eyes.

I gave a soft grunt as I shot up into the air, both my swords in my hands. I heard Fear snarl and she pulled back her head like a snake about to strike. Uncle Zane gasped and shot upward as a hissing sound emitted from Fear's mouth and chest. I squinted and narrowed my eyes, raising my hands and pointing my swords straight ahead of me, forming a point. As Fear opened her mouth filled with razor-like teeth, I twisted repeatedly in the air, like a drill, and flew straight for her chest. She gave an awful screech as I burrowed past her metallic scales and into her soft skin. But I didn't stop until I eventually broke that as well, barreling into her body.

Fear snarled and gave another roar as blue fire spilt from the corners of her mouth. I gave a shiver as I traveled through the darkness that made up her apparition. I felt myself shatter through the darkness and into a chamber of fire.

It felt like I was constantly being frozen and burned by glacier filled water, and molten lava. I closed my eyes and held on to my position. I exited the chamber, feeling the fire erupt around me as I returned to the blackness, trying to find a way from Fear's chest.

I burst from her back, hearing the shatter of glass as I shot through her brilliant scales. The fire surrounded me as I relaxed and closed my eyes, letting out a breath. My hands felt numb and fell to my sides, and their firm grip on Frost Bite and Guilty Blade lessened, causing the swords to drop from my hands and hurl towards the ground below.

I gave another shaky breath as my wings stopped moving. Time seemed to stop for me. I stared out into the cloudless night sky with exhaustion. I felt gravity finally take a hold of me, and I started to fall back towards the ground. I watched with lazy eyes as Fear screamed and burst into a ball of flame that I hurled towards. I closed my eyes once more and tucked my head into my chest. I felt myself fall into the ball of flame. I coughed and felt fire travel through my throat and into my stomach.

I fell from the plume, leaving a path of smoke behind me.

I gasped and shook my head. I twisted in the air and faced the ground, which was closer than I would have liked. I swiftly opened my crystal wings and cried out from the stress on my muscles as I tried to pull up. I stopped instantly and felt my boots lightly touch the grass. I gave a sigh as my wings stopped flapping and I fell on the soft grass, lying sprawled as I gained my breath.

I noticed that my shoulder was lightly on fire, a small wisp of flame dancing on it. I moved a hand and slapped the flame away, exhausting it.

"Frost! Are you ok?" My Uncle shouted as he suddenly knelt next to me, placing a soft hand on my pained back, causing me to wince.

"Tired… on fire… and it feels like my wings were ripped off… other than that… yeah." I answered as I got to my feet. I looked around. "Where are Frost Bite and Guilty Blade…?"

"Here." Wu said as he walked up, both my swords in his arms. I took them from his hands and put them in their cases. "That was a stupid thing to do, Frost." He said sternly.

"Maybe, but at least that imposter is defeated." I said with a slight shrug.

"How do you know it was an imposter?" Zane asked.

"Fear wouldn't be _that_ easy to defeat. I'm thinking that the Guilt who caused my back injury beforehand and took my parents was an imposter too." I said as I started walking on.

"That is a wild accusation, yet it makes perfect sense." Wu stated as he followed.

"You are very bright for your age, Frost." Zane smiled. I smirked.

"Thanks. Oh, I think we should stop at the next town. I need new clothes." I said as I glanced to my current clothes. My coat was burnt, and was more like a jacket than an overcoat, and the sleeves were torn.

"That is a good idea, yet again." Wu smirked. "You know, I feel bad that I couldn't have helped beat Fear, and yet, I know my time will come when I do have time to shine."

That earned a laugh from Zane and me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Part 5: Fear and Shard**_

_**Chapter 15: Waking**_

_**Date: Unknown**_

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of a pure black cage. I blinked twice and slowly sat up, shaking my head.

"You are awake!" A woman's voice shouted. I blinked twice and turned to see a girl with blonde hair that went to her waist. Her eyes sparkled with the power of ice. She wore a long sleeved shirt colored pure white. She also wore a short skirt, the same color, which was designed with snowflakes. Her boots went to her knees.

"Glad to hear…" I heard a man say and I glanced past the girl to see him.

He had short blond hair that swayed somewhat in his emerald eyes. He wore a pure gold ninja suit with green outlines.

I stood, with help from the woman, and walked to the edge of the cage. I turned to them and stared at them. I blinked twice and sighed.

"I am guessing that you are both Frost's parents." I said as I stared at their shocked faces. They nodded.

"I am Asuna S. Garmadon." The girl said with a bow.

"And, I and am Lloyd M. Garmadon." He said with a similar bow. I nodded.

"I am Milla Z. Schnieder." I responded with a curtsy. "Oh, that is spelt I E, not E I. Cannot stress that enough."

They nodded with a slight laugh. Asuna shook her head.

"You said you know Frost?"

"Hm. Where do I begin? I found him after the attack on your house. Ever since I traveled with him to rescue you guys. He is really dedicated. At… I think it was February… We reached the Birch Wood Forest and stopped at a cliff…" I noticed their faces grow pale. "That was when I was taken by darkness."

They looked to each other. "That was a year ago." Lloyd said as he stared at my eyes.

"I have been out for a year?" I exclaimed, earning nods from them.

"Milla, do you know… what happened to Frost…?" Asuna whispered sadly. I caught the sense that she knew my feelings for her son. I shook my head. Lloyd told me.

"Milla… Frost is… dead…"

A bomb blew apart my heart. My eyes widened and I fell to my knees.

"…No…" I whispered.

"And… what of my parents…?" I whispered to them, looking at their faces.

"They… are too…" I shook my head. "No… I-It cannot be…"

"It is…" A voice said. Lloyd and Asuna perked. "We all saw it happen…"

"Kai?" Lloyd asked as he ran to the edge of the cage.

A man ran to the edge of the cage, he was on the outside. He had brown hair that was spiked. He was rather skinny, yet muscular. His amber eyes had fire dancing in them.

"Hey Lloyd." Another voice came. I turned to see two other men standing near the shadows, walking out into the light.

One of them had raven hair, coffee eyes and was very muscular. The other one had emerald eyes, was skinnier than the other two, and had brunette hair.

"Cole! Jay!" Asuna shouted. "What are you two doing here?"

"When the monsters came, on that day, the huge dragon you call Guilt came and snatched us." Kai answered. He walked to the cage's lock and stared at it.

"Cole, could you break this?" Jay asked, examining it.

"No… but someone could pick it."

"Zane, give me the paper clip." Kai said. He bit his lip and clenched his hands. "Sorry…I guess it's still a force of habit..." Asuna reached up to her hair and pulled out a hairpin. Kai stuck his tongue out as he focused on the lock.

"Oh, you are not taking my sweetheart, are you?" Came a taunting voice. All our heads flew to Guilt as he shimmered into view within the cage. He slowly walked towards Lloyd, Asuna and I. I watched as he walked past Frost's parents and to me. He knelt in front of me and placed a hand on m shoulder. My mind, for what ever reason, switched to Frost. I quickly swat away his hand.

"Don't touch me, murderer." I snarled to him.

"Oh, am I?" He replied. "I did not touch anyone."

"If you didn't who did?" Asuna snapped, and I saw Lloyd grab her wrist before she ran up to Guilt.

"That idiotic Sensei you call Wu."

"_What?" _Both Asuna and Lloyd gasped. The ninja stared in awe.

"Wu wasn't seen since he killed Zane." Kai growled.

"Exactly. He was with me, creating those monsters that infest Ninjago with the guilt you and the Ninja felt for Zane." We all gasped, and Guilt laughed. "Yup, the score is me none, and Wu five. Zane, Both of Milla's parents, Dr. Julien, and Frost."

"Julien?" Asuna whispered. "My dad? But he died of a heart attack in the Ninjago Hospital."

"No, he staged his death and fled to a sacred village to the south of here." Guilt said with a snarl. "Oh, and I guess you would have to count all the people who lived there to Wu's sheet as well." He shook his head. "The point is, is that I have not hurt a single person."

"You lie. You have hurt me. You have hurt Frost's parents too." I snapped.

"No, Wu did when he swung the blade. I did not do a thing."

"Exactly. So you are just as bad as him."

Guilt snarled and turned to me, pulling me to my feet by my hair. He stared into my eyes then dropped me.

"I wish I could punish you, but that damage your perfect skin. I need that to be perfect, if I want you by my side."

"What do you…?" I uttered as I stared at his eyes in horror.

"Oh, yes." He put a hand on my hair, stroking it once. I snarled and backed away. "I am going to marry you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Before I begin the story again, I will answer a question that was asked. Guilt is technically thirty years old, but he stays one age so long as there is guilt in the hearts of people, so he is nineteen. Milla is eighteen, as is Frost.**

**Oh and yes, I know the part five title is slightly different, I decided to change female Zane's name, which is why it is now Zanna (Zan-ah).**

**This chapter will also be kind of confusing so I will help anyone who is confused by summing up their discoveries at the end of the chapter.**

_**Part 5: Fear and Zanna**_

_**Chapter 16: Blaze**_

_**Date: February 4**__**th **__**2043**_

"Finally! We have reached Elzmara Town! The capitol of Elzmara." I exclaimed as we reached the square.

The streets were filled with people, and the air was filled with a neat and organized trail of Elzmarians as well. The buildings stood so high that a plane may have grazed its top. The city was clearly made for those who could fly.

"I need to stop and buy some clothes…" I said as we walked along the streets. "I think it would be best if Wu did to, since neither of us blend in."

Wu and Zane nodded.

We finally found a store that sold clothes suitable for traveling and walked in. I heard Wu snarl as he glared at the clothes. Everything was small, nothing the waist of an old man. Elzmarians must all have small waists. It seemed as though I could fit into a woman's clothing.

After what seemed like forever we both found our clothes.

Wu got a yellow long sleeved shirt with white cuffs and golden pants to match his eyes. He cut his beard slightly and it actually made him look ten years younger.

I smiled as I stared at my clothing.

I wore a white shirt underneath a white poncho that faded into a pale blue at the bottom. I wore a bale blue belt and white jeans. I tightened my baby blue fingerless gloves and fixed my boots that were the same color. I smiled and fixed on a gold sash underneath the poncho, something to hold my swords. It was an Elzmarian poncho, so the back was cut so that wings could move freely.

"Wow, you look rather nice." Came a voice as I walked out of the changing room.

"Hm?" I sounded as I glanced to the girl who spoke.

She wore pure black armor with orange-red flame designs. Her armor didn't have sleeves, but she wore a see-through poncho like mine, only it was faintly red. She wore a short skirt and heels designed like boots that went up above her knees. She wore red gloves that went past her elbows. She blinked with eyes just like mine.

"Nice armor, something I would wear if I were a male." She said as she fluttered her wings. They were slightly smaller than mine, and they were pure black, and the edges seemed to glow as though they were on fire.

"Your armor is well fit too. Perfect for combat." I said. I gave a bow. "I am Frost G. Garmadon."

She frowned at me. "What are you bowing for?"

"It is polite." I said as I straightened somewhat awkwardly. She frowned.

"Well, I am Burn I. Julien."

My heart froze.

"Wait… you are who…?"

"Burn Julien…?" She said again with a large frown. She shook her head. "Listen I have to go… I have a boy waiting for me…"

"Wait!" I said as I gripped her hand. She glared at me. "I have to know… are you related to Dr. Julien?"

"She is my grandmother… why?"

_Grandmother. So Dr. Julien in here is a female… that means that Fear didn't come from Zane's female form, but Asuna's male form… that means that Zane and his love are her parents._

"Who is this boy you are meeting?" I asked as I released her hand.

"His name is Miles."

I frowned. Sounds like Milla in a way.

"… Would you mind if I go with you? Me and two others?"

"You just met me and you are already asking for trouble."

"Trust me. I understand your problem."

"If you say so. But we gotta hurry."

I nodded. "Let me get them."

I ran outside and found Wu and Zane talking to a young man dressed in heavy plated armor, seemingly made of gold. His hair was blond like Milla's with white tips. Naturally it was shorter

"Oh, speaking of Frost." Zane said as he saw me run up. "Zane, meet Miles."

"You are Miles?"

The boy nodded. He smiled and put his hand around the ruby sword at his waist.

"I heard you are going with Winter on an adventure… I asked her if I could go… can I?" I wondered as I bowed.

"Sure?" He said with question as he stared at me. I fluttered my wings as I stood. I smiled.

"Thank you. Could you wait for my friend and my uncle to eat? We have not seen a town since a month- err, I mean a few days and we are rather hungry."

He frowned at my mistake but nodded.

"Burn won't be impressed but I'm sure she will understand."

"Heh, something tells me she wont." He frowned at my comment as Wu, Uncle Zane and I walked off.

It was nearly half an hour before we returned to the square.

Burn was sitting on the fountains silver wall, the strange golden water flowing around behind her. Miles was standing and talking to her. Burn turned her head and saw us.

"What took you so long?" She exclaimed as she ran up to me.

"We had to eat. We hadn't eaten in days!" I said back as she reached me. I never realized how impatient I was.

"Just hurry up next time." Burn snarled as she opened her wings. "Come on, if we fly we can make it to the snow lands by tomorrow-"

"Actually… Wu cannot fly."

"What?" Burn snarled as she flew her head to Wu. "Then he's not coming."

"What?" I snarled. "Why not?"

"He'll just slow us down." She said rudely.

Was I really this much of a jerk when I only cared about my parents…?

"You need to learn to stop and smell the roses every once and awhile!" I shouted. "You are so stubborn!"

She snarled and reached behind her back I noticed her take a pure white sword, just like Guilty Blade, only it had pure bright blue eyes. The other sword was made of a very rare black crystal, and a long silver dragon flew up the blade, just like Frost Bite.

"You aren't that tuff, Frost." She said in a threatening voice.

I bit the inside of my mouth, trying to keep calm. It wasn't that _she_ was a jerk. It was her impatience.

I walked forward to her.

"It is not a matter of strength, Burn." I said, repeating the words that my mother always said.

She whirled and ran up to me before I could say anything else. She glared at my eyes. She pulled up the white blade with blue eyes.

"I don't suppose you know the name of this blade, Frost?" She questioned.

"I am guessing Fear Blade?" I said with a slight smirk at her face.

"And this?" She asked as she showed me the black sword with the silver dragon.

"… Fire's Burn…?" I said with slight uncertainty. She frowned and looked away from my eyes.

She snarled and swiped Fire's Burn against my cheek. I felt a sudden burst of heat in that area, and I forced myself not to wince.

I made no attempt to wipe the red liquid that drooled lightly down my cheek. I heard Zane walk towards me, but I glared at him, and he took his step back.

"I think you have earned your trip. Fine, Miles, where is the potion?"

"Here," Miles said as he reached into his pouch. He pulled out a small blue vial. He handed it to Burn.

"This potion is really rare. It helps Elzmarians grow wings if they are born without them. Give this to the old man."

I handed the vial to Wu, and watched him hesitantly drink it. He winced as four golden wings burst from his back. Wu fluttered them and hovered.

"Hey, Burn. I will help you, but I have to hurry." I said as we all took flight.

"Why?"

"I'll just give you one answer. "Déjà vu."

_**Summery of Discoveries:**_

_**1. Fear is the Guilt of Elzmara.**_

_**2. Zane's female form is the one who fell from the cliff, not Asuna's male form.**_

_**3. Asuna's male form was the Nindroid who replaced Zane's female form as the **_**Fire Ninja**_**.**_

_**4. Asuna's male form is the one who died in the end.**_

_**5. Zane's female form met a man and they had Burn.**_

_**6. Milla's opposite is Miles in Elzmara, and Frost's is Burn.**_

_**7. Burn's weapons are the same as Frost's, only they leave a burn where they touch, and are opposite colors.**_

_**8. Wu now has wings.**_

_**If you have any other questions then you may ask in a review :) Thank you and I apologize for any confusion.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Part 5: Fear and Zanna**_

_**Chapter 17: Fear and Guilt, Frost and Milla**_

_**February 6**__**th**__** 2043**_

I sighed as I glanced over to the numerous cages around mine. Each of the ninja had one, as did Frost's parents.

The ninja had been trying to break out for a day now. I don't know how they can keep at it. Cole keeps trying to bend his bars, Kai keeps ramming into his cage, and Lloyd constantly tries to summon his elemental powers. Jay only sits and talks about what a bad situation we are in, and Asuna and I keep thinking logically about how to get out.

"Guys it is no use. Why don't you stop beating yourselves up?" I said with a voice of disappointment. "I know you managed to get out last time, but what are you going to do— jump from the cages fifty feet in the air?"

Cole and Kai stared at each other then slumped to the floor of their cages. They had managed to get out with the hairclip Asuna had, but Guilt had captured them once again, and raised our cages so that they couldn't run if they broke out.

A door opened below us and we all poked our head in-between the cage bars to see Guilt walking to the center of the room. He held something in his right hand as he walked. He walked up the spiral staircases and entered his room, as he did only once every week. We all shook our heads and lay on the floor of our cages once more.

"This is hopeless…" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

I sudden heard the faint flapping of wings.

"_Milla! I knew I would find you eventually!"_ A young echoing voice whispered loudly.

I snapped open my eyes and stared out of my cage. I smiled.

"Carly! I never knew I would be this happy to see you!" I exclaimed softly to the Knee-Dragon.

"Carly?" The ninja all asked at the same time. They stared in awe at the pale blue-feathered dragon with ruby eyes.

"_I bet you're happy to see these too."_ Carly said as she lifted her head slightly, jingling the keys that were in her jaws. I smirked.

"But what about the height of the cages?" Asuna asked. Carly frowned and dropped the keys carefully into my cage. She turned and dove to the ground. After a few minutes we started to lower silently. When we reached the ground we saw Carly perched on a lever on the wall.

"Good girl!" I said as I unlocked my cage. I ran to the others' and unlocked theirs. "You guys get out of here. I have to see something."

"We stay with you." Asuna whispered. "Lloyd and I. The others will go." She said glancing to the ninja, who hesitantly nodded and ran off.

"What do you need to see?" Lloyd asked as he followed my glance to the stairs.

"Just don't speak and follow me…"

We ran silently up the stairs to Guilt's room, Carly perched on my head. I leaned on the door and listened.

"—Will you do about him?" Guilt was saying.

"_I do not know."_ Came a soft voice. It was female. It sounded like it was coming through some sort of communicator. _"I encountered him and his friends while I was flying to Elzmara Town, the capitol to take care of Burn."_

"What did he do? What happened?"

_Who is he talking about?_

"_He attacked me. Sent his sword across my face."_

"How? I thought that you were flying?" Guilt asked, I could tell through his voice that he already knew the answer.

"_He grew wings! I cannot believe it. After he slashed my face he fell but his uncle caught him. After that he drilled right through me using his two swords!"_

_Two swords! They're talking about Frost!_

"So he defeated you?" Guilt asked with an angered voice. "Do I have to personally go over there and capture him myself?"

"_Just give me one last chance, master. Tell me what I must do."_

"Alright, fine. I have a nasty way for you to break him. It would break anyone, really. Maybe even me." Guilt said with a devious voice.

I took a step back, and Carly gave a small yelp of surprise. I gasped and started following Asuna and Lloyd as they ran.

"Hey!" Guilt shouted.

We slid down the rail of the stairs and ran to the door.

Guilt laughed as something grabbed my ankle. I fell, hitting my chin really hard on the marble ground. I noticed Lloyd and Asuna on the ground as well. Guilt shimmered into view in front of us with a snarl.

"You disgusting little…" I snarled. "What are you going to do to Frost?!"

"Oh, why don't you have a front row seat and watch for yourself sweetheart? I am sure that it will be very… entertaining." Guilt said with a nasty sneer. He snapped his fingers on his right hand and a large mirror appeared in front of all of us. The glass shimmered as I saw Frost flying with an angel, a girl fairy, a male fairy and Wu, who now had wings as well. I snarled, and narrowed my eyes at the image.

_**Frost's PoV**_

I sighed as the heat in the air struck me again. We were nearing the place that mirrored the Birch Wood Forest. I believe Burn called it the Fire Plains. It lived up to its name with the numerous mini volcanoes at our feet and the very few hills and trees in the area. I noticed a small hill in the distance safe from the small erupting volcanoes.

"Let's rest over there." I said as we flew down. The closer we got the more I realized that it wasn't a hill. It was a cliff.

I glanced to Zane.

"This must be where your female form fell…" I whispered, and got a nod in response.

I sighed as my wings folded back, finally resting. Burn was clearly upset that we stopped, but I could tell that she was glad to stop her wings.

I sat on the ground and closed my eyes. Without meaning to, I fell into my dreams.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange field of short grass. There was nothing else, just the grass and the blue sky. I yawned and stood, twitching my wings twice. I stretched and turned. My eyes widened.

"Milla?!"

Milla stood in front of me, half a football field away. Her blonde hair still had the tips of white, and still went to her waist. Her uniform was different though. It was a simple tunic that was slightly torn at the bottom and the sleeves.

"Frost? Is that really you?!"

I blinked twice.

_Is it really _you? I thought to myself. I decided it wasn't.

"Yeah… its me…" I mumbled.

"When are you going to save me?!" She asked with a smirk.

"…Working on it…"

"Really? 'Cuz it looks like you are hanging with another girl!" She snarled.

"What?"

"That girl in the fire armor! Face it, I am old news to you aren't I?!"

This didn't make any sense, what was she going on about?

"Y-You're thinking too much into thi—!"

"Oh so I guess you are just _helping _her with—!" She took a step towards me and I took one step back.

"Yeah I am just helping her!"

She only stared at my feet, ignoring my comment.

"You… stepped away from me… so you do hate me… now…"

"What?! No that's not— I-I meant—"

"Save it! If you are moving on then I will too!" She said as the space next to her shimmered. Guilt appeared with a smirk on his face.

He seemed to have more color, now that I noticed. If I really studied him, I could make out his Zane-like features. I could also tell what he was wearing, a black version of Zane's old ninja uniform, the one that mom had hung up in her closet.

Milla smiled as she put an arm around his neck, and he put one on her waist. Milla shimmered and changed.

She had black hair, with violet tips. Her beautiful emerald eyes turned into blood red ones, and were removed of any love and compassion. She now wore black and purple lightweight armor. Her shoulders had plates just like Zane's uniform once did and her boots went up to her knees.

The ground changed into stone and the sky pure black, the moon was the only light.

I glared at Guilt, trying to control my anger.

"He won't abandon me!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly. I growled and unsheathed my swords, holding them tightly, my wings twitching in anger.

"No, I will not sweetheart." Guilt answered as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

That shattered what little calmness I had in me.

With a burst of energy I shot forward, dragging my swords on the ground and creating sparks. I jumped into the air and went to drive my swords through Guilt when he snapped his fingers and Milla and himself teleported across the plain. I snarled and threw Guilty Blade at him in pure hatred.

"No!" A voice shouted as the blade whistled towards the evil entity.

I gasped in pure shock and stood paralyzed as Milla ran in front of Guilt, and my blade drove into her instead.

She placed her hands on the black handle and tried to pry the sword from her abdomen.

I heard a clatter as Frost Bite hit the ground at my feet.

Guilt laughed and took a step back, shimmering away.

"_MILLA!_" I shouted as loud as I could. I ran to her and skid on my knees painfully as she fell into my arms.

"Frost…?" She weakly asked as she stared up at my eyes. She shimmered at she was back to her blonde haired self.

"I am here Milla…" I whispered softly. I put a hand on her cheek and felt tears swell in my eyes.

"Why… why did you… have to do this… to me…?"

"I-I d-didn't mean to— I-I…"

I couldn't speak. I shook so bad that I was surprised that the world didn't shake with me.

"Why… Why did you do it, Milla?! Why did you jump in front of him?!"

"Because… I love him…"

My breath caught in my throat. I blinked twice as a tear fell from my eye.

"Milla… do you really… love Guilt…?"

She stared at my eyes, and I stared at hers. They didn't have that spark to them. This wasn't really Milla… but… it felt so _real_.

"Yes…" She said as her eyes closed. "…I do…"

She gave one last exhale before she burst into millions of little orbs of light. Guilty Blade clanked as it struck the floor. I continued to stare at the ground where she was a second ago.

"Milla…" I whispered into the air. I gave a shaky breath and forced myself to stand. I used my swords to keep myself standing. "Why… Why Milla…?"

I bit my lip and looked up to the black sky.

"Why?!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Why do you do this to me, Guilt?! I hope you hear this! Because I swear on my life that I will destroy you!"

A bright light flashed, and I was forced to cover my eyes.

The light vanished, and I opened my eyes.

I stared at the bright blue sky. I sat up and looked to my left. The mini volcanoes. To my right, the cliff.

It wasn't real, but the shock stayed with me.

I shook my head and pulled my knees close to my body.

I hid my face as Zane woke. I cried freely and heard Zane gasp as he neared me.

"Frost? Frost what's wrong?" He asked frantically. "…Frost?"

I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I… killed… her!" I screamed and buried my face in his shoulder. "I killed Milla!"

"Frost?" Wu dais with concern, and Miles and Burn woke form the noise as well.

"I… can't do it, Uncle!" I sobbed. "I can't defeat Guilt! I can't save my parents! I can't save Ninjago! _I can't save_ _Milla!_"

"Frost!" Zane shouted angrily. He grasped my shoulders and forced me from his own, lightly shaking me. "Frost, _listen to me!" _He stared me in the eye. "You _can_ save everyone, and you _will_."

"No… I am nothing compared to Guilt…"

"What about me and my brothers?! A simple orphan, a rock climber, a failed blacksmith and a failing inventor ended up helping a kid of fourteen defeat an enemy that was nearly a couple thousand years old!"

"Then you go and defeat your _own _Guilt, Zane!" I shouted into his eyes. I got up and flapped my wings, soaring away from everyone, tears spilling form my eyes.

"_Frost!"_ They all shouted.

_I am sorry… but I cannot do this… I am done._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Part 5: Fear and Zanna**_

_**Chapter 18: Cold Comfort**_

_**Date: February 8**__**th**__** 2043**_

Two days of non-stop flying was leaving the muscles in my back in absolute _pain_.

I clenched my teeth and fists tightly, water swelled in the corners of my eyes.

_I… I cannot… cannot go on…_

I gave a cry as a wave of pure agony struck my back. I kept my eyes closed as I spiraled from the air and headed towards the grassy field below me. My wings flashed bright white then disappeared completely.

"_So weak."_

_Get… out of… my mind…_

"_After all that is on your shoulders, you can only soar for two days. How do you plan on avenging Milla if you can't use your muscles longer than that!"_

My eyes snapped open.

Guilt was right. I _need_ to be stronger.

I growled and tried to flap my wings once more.

_Come on…_

They twitched

_Come on…!_

They fluttered lightly.

I snarled and slammed shut my eyes, clenching my fists as I focused all of my energy to my shoulder blades. I felt a warm glow surround me as my wings started to vibrate on my back.

The ground grew closer.

And closer.

I gave a light gasp as my wings caught the sir, like a parachute. I stared at the ground mere inches from my toes. I blinked twice in surprise. I breathed heavily, and sweat continued to drip from my forehead. I turned my head to see my wings fluttering rapidly, keeping me airborne. But my back was purely numb.

I placed a hand on Frost Bite's handle and jiggled the sword, expecting to feel the movement.

Nothing.

I shook my head. That could be a problem…

With a slight huff I lifted up into the sky and continued flying to Fear's Palace.

"_Nicely done, Hero." _Guilt laughed in my mind.

_Why did you help me?_ I demanded.

"_Now what fun would it be if you died by crashing into the ground? No, I want to battle you myself."_

_So you're keeping me alive to you can slaughter me like a pig?_

"_If you want to look at it that way. But the way _**I** _see it is that I am giving you once last chance to revive your beloved Milla."_

I flapped my wings faster.

"_All you have to do, Frost, is defeat Fear. You do that, and I will transport you back to Ninjago, where you can fight me and earn back your loved one's life."_

I snarled and narrowed my eyes.

_No more games Guilt. I know Milla is alive. I know that was just a vision._

"_Aw, well that just spoils the surprise! How about this? Did you know that I am going to marry her?"_

My eyes widened and my wings stopped for a second. It took me a few moments to get back to flying.

_Guilt, if you touch her— so help me I will—_

"_Frost!"_

I gasped.

_Milla!_

"_You have one week on that planet to defeat Fear and get to me. Good luck, 'Hero'."_

Guilt's laughter faded into the back of my mind. I growled and flew as fast as my wings would take me.

Just one week.

One week to find Fear. One week to drive my sword through her heart. One week to find Guilt once more. One week to defeat him once and for all.

_For Milla._

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I kind of have writers block…**

**I'll try to post a new chapter soon though.**

**And I realize I forgot to summarize the last chapter, so ill summarize both this time.**

**Chapter 17-**

**1. Carly comes back and frees Milla, Frost's parents and the Ninja.**

**2. The ninja escape but Milla, Carly and Frost's parents are recaptured.**

**3. Guilt talks with Fear over a communicator to organize a plan.**

**4. Guilt transforms Frost's dream to make him believe he killed Milla.**

**Chapter 18-**

**Guilt tells Frost to continue flying, and Frost gains unlimited flying time, loosing all feeling to his upper back.**

**Frost has a week to find and destroy Fear and Guilt before Guilt marries Milla.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Again, I apologize that it has been a long time since I actually updated. I tried to make this chapter both the longest and the most suspenseful. Enjoy!**_

_**Part 6: Fear and Frost**_

_**Chapter 19: Fear **_

_**Date: February 13**__**th**__** 2043**_

I landed with a soft thud on the ground. I drooped my crystalline wings, giving them rest that they did not need. I stared ahead at the pure white palace that I had finally reached after my many days of flying.

The feeling in my back still hadn't returned, and I still felt absolutely nothing. It was something I was willing to have, though. All feeling in my back had vanished, and in turn, I had unlimited strength to fly. And that meant I could travel faster.

Not to mention reach Guilt faster.

I continued to stare at Fear's palace for a few moments, letting my nervousness and anticipation merge into one feeling of suspense. I lifted my wings and hovered in the air for a few seconds before I exhaled a large breath.

A loud roar was heard from the palace, and my hands slowly lifted to the handles of my swords. A few seconds of pure silence passed. A large blast shook the land as the doors to the castle opened, and hundreds of thousands of knee-sized Fears darted towards me. I sighed and slowly drew my swords, watching as the small dragons with white scales flew ever closer.

I burst forward, rushing towards the castle and all of the Fears. With a battle cry, I slashed left and right, slicing and cutting my enemy. A few times I received minor scratches from the small dragons' claws, but nothing more. I paid no mind to finish all of them off; my only goal was to reach the castle.

As soon as I blasted through the large golden doors of the palace, they slammed shut with a head splitting boom. I landed softly on the ground and stared ahead, down a long narrow hall. At the end of that hall was none other than Fear's throne room.

The room was gigantic. It was large enough for five Fears to fly around in. Its ceiling and mighty pillars were painted gold, and the ground had swirls of the same color. A long velvet carpet was laid out in the middle.

I slowly walked forward, my swords still in my hands. A faint line of red liquid drooled down the side of my face.

I stopped as soon as I reached the center of the room. A huge roar emitted from the ceiling and Fear herself suddenly crashed in, slamming her feet into the ground. She cracked the floors and reared up on her hind legs, bellowing another huge roar as she revealed her razor sharp fangs at me. I stood tall, ignoring the strange sapphire teeth in her mouth. My grip on my swords tightened.

"I have come to finish you off, and return to Ninjago to save the planet from Guilt." I declared as I opened my wings.

Fear gave a laugh that sounded paranormal.

"_And what makes you think you shall vanquish me in battle? You are no more than a simple minded boy!"_

"My uncle was a boy too. He may not have been simple minded… but he had his friends and brothers with him. I may be alone now, but I am not alone in heart." I lifted my right hand, pointing Frost Bite straight at Fear's chest. "But you, Fear, _are_ alone. No one is to give you strength when you are down, and so I _will_ vanquish you. I will vanquish you and save the world of Elzmara from your clutches!"

She gave another laugh and flapped her wings, hovering in the air.

"_You sound wise, but those are simple words. I do hope that you prove to be a challenge, for it would be a disappointment to watch you make all this progress only to be easily set aside."_

Fear opened her mouth, and a distinct hissing noise emitted from her chest, slowly crawling up her throat. A faint sapphire glow came from her jaws. I sighed, closed my eyes and simply raised Frost Bite upwards at a diagonal angle above my head, and repeated my actions for Guilty Blade. Fear gave another roar as a ball of blue fire burst towards me.

I swung my swords down, and heard a hissing sound as they swept through the plume of fire in an X. The ball split instantly, and exploded, spilling the room with small orbs of flame that soon disappeared. I stared up at Fear with sparkling eyes that flashed gold. She snarled and blew another blast, and I did the same thing as I slowly walked forward.

She roared and flew higher, towards the hole in the ceiling. I smirked and burst up into the air, flying towards her. I deflected another blast of fire and gasped as the fireball exploded into a flash of light, blinding me. Something large and scaly slammed into my back, forcing me to fall to the ground. My swords flew from my hands from the shock of the impact. I landed heavily on the ground, and Fear bellowed in victory. I stood shakily on my feet and looked around for my blades. I saw Guilty Blade had struck the ground, and its blade was lodged in the marble. Frost Bite was farther away, but it was simply lying on the ground, and could easily be picked up.

I dashed forward, speeding towards the crystal blade. A huge ball of fire stuck the ground right behind me, and I nearly fell. I managed to regain my balance and I swiftly snatched up the dragon blade. I turned and sliced through another blast of fire as I ran towards Guilty Blade. I gasped for air as I struggled to pry the blade from the marble.

The blade must have been jarred in a good foot if it was causing me so much trouble. I closed my eyes and pulled up once again, trying to swing the blade side to side to help it come out.

Fear snarled and dove down to me, her claws outstretched like a cats. She gave a nasty growl and narrowed her bright eyes. I pulled one last time on my sword before she closed in.

I kicked off of the ground just in time to evade her as she barreled into the marble next to my sword. A huge chunk of the floor flew out, striking Guilty Blade and flinging it into the air. I gasped and darted towards the twirling black blade. I heard Fear's wing beats as she soared towards me.

I bit my lip and reached out as far as I could, stretching my hand to its very limit. I closed one eye and hoped for the best.

I heard a loud hissing, and seconds later, before I could react, a huge ball of fire struck me straight in the chest.

All I could feel was the burning pain that resembled invisible knives in my skin. The feeling in my back had returned somewhat, and I felt my wings crisp and slowly burn away into ashes. I shouted out as I plummeted towards the ground.

I slammed down hard on my back. I struggled to prop myself on my elbows as I turned to see Fear smirk. Guilty Blade clanked deeply into the ground right next to my right hand, lightly cutting my glove.

Fear struck the ground and roared at me as I stared at her. I couldn't move, I was too weak.

This was it… I was finished.

Fear lunged forward, mouth open and teeth shining.

Something suddenly crashed into her chest, making her freeze in the air, and she stared at me with wide eyes.

Everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion as I saw who had come to my rescue.

Not just one person, but three.

The one in red had his golden sword locked into Fear's snowy white plates on her chest.

The one in blue aimed golden nunchucks at the giant dragon, and shot blue bolts of electricity at her.

The one in black knelt next to me, a smirk on his face.

"Need help, Frost?" He asked as he handed me my swords. I smiled and stood up, using my swords like canes.

"Now lets finish off this dragon and return to our world." The one in red said as he forced Fear into the farthest wall. I smiled and ran alongside them to our enemy, our weapons ready.


End file.
